what have you done
by jennaravenrose
Summary: what if the humans had broken the treaty first
1. Chapter 1

What have you done?

15 years previously, department of defense lab, under contract nugen technologies.

The specimen was strapped to the table. It had been obtained at a local hospital where it had been admitted after sustaining injuries in a car accident. The doctor at the hospital ran some tests which came back with such unusual readings that he called the findings in. first the center for disease control showed up then the men in black did. The specimen, or patient as the doctor referred to her. Was taken into custody and the doctor mysteriously met with an accident.

The specimen was transferred to a secret underground lab to undergo tests. Which is what led it to its current state.

She watched helplessly as they took measurements and blood samples and subjected her to all kinds of indignities they called science. She was nude strapped to that table. Her arms were akimbo to her side so they could take more samples and monitor her vitals. Her legs were in some sort of stirrups and bent so she couldn't lower them. They were also strapped down.

She was awake during all of these terrifying procedures. They didn't want to risk giving her something that could potentially be fatal. So they forced her to endure the degrading things they did to her body in silent terror. She screamed and begged them again, to no avail, when they pulled out the contraption they called a harvester.

They stood around her, five males by their built. All dressed in paper suits with matching face coverings. They discussed her attributes again like they always did. One of them caressed her breasts while she was in that vulnerable position. She whimpered and tried to pull away. The leader a man called holiday by the others held up the harvester.

It was a long tube resembling what looked like a metal vacuum cleaner hose. Holiday was talking as he leaned over her lower half. Was nothing sacred to these creatures?

"First subject sample, ovular harvest," said holiday. Then he inserted the tube and watched the screen to guide it to her ovaries. The camera on its tip showing her insides to him as he worked. She cried out again because the tube was thick and holiday was none to gentle in its use. She also cried because she had never been with a male and the intrusion hurt.

After a bit of moving the tube around inside her he pulled it slowly out of her. She sighed in relief glad it was out of her. He handed the tube to an assistant who rushed it over to the table in the room. Pulled out a huge needle and inserted it in the tube. The assistant pulled out some strange colored liquid and mixed it with some other liquid that they had already prepared. Then they sucked the mixture back into the harvester.

"Stage one complete, beginning stage two implantation" said holiday. He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and then reinserted the tube in her. She cried out again and they emptied the tubes contents in her uterus. Some of the liquid would help it to adhere to the side until she could produce enough to hold it on its own. He withdrew the tube.

"Subject successfully implanted with material, beginning observation stage now," said holiday. They wheeled her back into the cell and gave her a paper gown to wear. They closed the door and released the bindings from outside the room somehow. She sat up quickly and grabbed the paper gown. Pulled it on quickly and climbed off the horrible exam table as they called it.

She sat on her bunk and cried. In a few weeks she was throwing up every morning, they gave her dry bread shaped into squares to eat. They watched her closely through the two-way glass. They even took samples of what she threw up. After a few months she felt it, the first flutter of life inside her.

She was with child, and then she wept when she realized that this had been done to her. For eight months they catered to her needs, every craving was met, catalogued and kept for later use. They foisted only a few more indignant tests on her. One to check to see if she was almost ready to give birth.

Two of the tests she hadn't minded at all, only the gel stuff had been annoying. The heartbeat monitor. Which allowed her to listen to her child's heartbeat and the ultrasound, which gave her a view of her child, while it was still inside of her. After the ultra sound they pronounced the child a girl and she worried her babe would suffer the same fate as her. She immediately ditched the male names she had chosen and instead focused on girls.

At eight months she felt the first stab of pain and grabbed the bedside to keep from falling. They had provided her with an emergency button near her bed. So she hit it when the second pains hit and fluid flooded the floor. They checked her several times and said she was not dilating so they were going to do a c-section.

Whatever that was, but the doctor argued that they could anesthetize the mother so they tried to have her naturally. It hurt and she screamed away the last of her dignity on that small table. They stuck her legs in the stirrups again and told her to push. Nine hours later her babe came into the world bawling her head off.

They whisked her to a small plastic bed and performed more tests. She held her arms out weakly in protest she wanted to hold her baby. They reluctantly allowed it and watched as she fed the infant from her breast. Cooing softly to it in her native tongue. "Your names' Denair" she said to it, she sang songs to it to put it to bed and fed and cared for it like any new mother.

They allowed her to have it for a year before they decided it was time to wean the child from its mother. They cruelly took her baby away from her, leaving her screaming for its loss. Then they repeated the harvesting all over again.

The child was placed on a special formula made from artificial supplements similar to its mother's milk and placed in with the other experimental children. The other children quickly became her friends. She wept for them when they had to under go tests and they wept for her when she went through the same.

To the human adults they were experiments nothing more. They didn't even have names for them. They called the girl six. She thought it was her name. She grew up in that environment, she learned that weeping was useless. Then they began teaching them stuff besides reading and writing. Things like how to take apart a sniper rifle, how to hide it in luggage.

Disguise class was fun as was hiding evidence and breaking and entering. Though they lost points if anything was broken. They taught them languages as many as they could find to teach them. Even the Gaelic her mother used was taught. Gymnastics and then came the fighting lessons. Martial arts several forms of them, armed and un armed. Close quarter combat and knife fighting. The use of every weapon they could get a hold of from bladed to projectile. She excelled at all of them. She was stronger and faster than the others and to some degrees a bit smarter too. At fourteen they finally showed her why they had taught her all this stuff. She was to be the perfect hit man; they gave her, her first assignment.

It was a boy the same age as her. He went to a boarding school in Switzerland. She never found out why they wanted him dead but she did do the job. Her handlers enrolled her at the school under a false name; she stayed for a week so she didn't look suspicious. She was to sign out for a holiday weekend and retrieve the bag.

It contained knifes and a set of gloves as well as something to dispose of them afterwards. She snuck into his room while he slept. The door lock was absurdly easy to bypass. She watched him sleep for a few minutes then covered his face with a pillow and slit his throat. She slowly removed the pillow and watched him gasp out his last breath. She touched his blood it was a deep red color, it fascinated her because hers was closer to amber.

She exited the room and went to the security room. Pulled the tape for the floor and then killed the guard watching them. She dumped the tape in the bag and called her handlers. They took care of her clean up. She waited until they were done and then iced them according to orders. No witnesses that was the rule. She burned the vehicle and the evidence. Then hoped a flight home to the states.

It was her sixteenth birthday and she was coming home for it. There was a break in assignments so she wanted to visit family. That of course meant the people in the lab. Maybe it wasn't all nostalgia that drew her home. Maybe some of it was fate. She snuck in even though her security clearance would have let her walk right in. she wanted it to be more of a challenge. Besides she wanted to scare the piss out of holiday just as a joke. She approached the holding area silently security wasn't able to detect her so far. She heard a roar that vibrated the floor, literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Done 2

She turned towards the roar, curious as to why it sounded like a wild animal was in the building. She heard something hit one of the doors and looked though the small window in the door. A man hit the wall and then the door, obscuring her view until he slid down. Framed in the small window was a huge creature. It was roaring at the humans that were attempting to restrain it. Tranquiler darts stuck in its hide but hadn't penetrated it. She started to turn away when she noticed one of the lab assistants was a guy who used to be kind to them.

She used her code to unlock the door. If she had to she would put down the creature. She yelled at it to calm down. It ignored her and flung another assistant into a wall. She heard a crack and knew the man was dead. She tried another language, going through the list until it seemed to recognize one. That was the Gaelic phrase she used. "Calm down" she repeated in the same language. She pointed her gun at it just in case. It stopped and turned towards her. From one of its huge hands dangled one of the assistants.

The man was turning blue. "Who are you?" it asked in Gaelic "six" she answered "what kind of name is six" it asked "mine" she responded. "Now put him down" she said the creature dropped him on the floor. "Shoot it," gasped the man. The creature growled at him. "What are you?" she asked the creature. It eyed her for a moment as if trying to decide something. "I am an ogre," it answered "why are you here?" she asked "I said shoot it" said the man she aimed her gun at him "silence or I will shoot you" she said. The man shut up "I am attempting to rescue the lady silvermist" said the ogre.

"Why?" said six "she is being held here against her will" it said "what is your name six asked, "grunt" it responded " ok grunt, let me see what I can do" said six. She glanced around the room the ogre had taken out six men single handedly. She should be taking it out not having a conversation with it. Part of her training emphasized following her instincts so she did. "Come on lets go find her," said six "you can't help that thing" said the assistant. Six shot him in the head without looking back. The creature didn't seem to care that she had done so.

Six led it to the other holding areas where they found a half dead Elvin male in one of the lock ups. The creature roared "I take it you know him?" said six. She worked on the door until t unlocked. The ogre entered and carried the man out under its arm. "Ok so where is the woman?" said six. "Six what are you doing" said holiday. She raised her weapon. "Hello holiday come on in and join us, I've got a few questions for you" said six. holiday hesitated and started to turn like he intended to run. She shot him in the leg and he dropped screaming to the ground. "Now if I'm not mistaken your guest over there wasn't alone when he got here, where's the woman who was with him?" said six "I.. Don't know what you're talking about," said holiday

"Holiday, I will take you apart piece by piece now I'm asking nicely please don't make me hurt you, further" said six. "I can't she's much too valuable to our research" said holiday. She aimed at his kneecap. "Wait, wait!" he yelled, "she's in there but its a biometric lock," said holiday. "Can you unlock it?" said six "yes of course but" said holiday the creature didn't let him finish it grabbed him by the throat and shook him over the door lock.

"He doesn't like the word but, I suggest you start being a bit cooperative" said six "six please you don't understand what we have here" said holiday "so explain it, what do you have" said six holiday swallowed "it's a real live elf, she's one of a kind, I just can't" said holiday "open the door holiday or my friend will" said six "six please be reasonable" said holiday she shot him in the foot.

"Piece by piece holiday, how much pain do you think you can take?" said six he swallowed and put his hand on the door panel. It scanned his hand and a retina reader came out. He positioned his eye for it to read him. "Identify for voice lock" said a computer voice "six please" said holiday "voice print identified, doctor Anthony holiday" said the computer the door slid open and the creature stormed into the room.

It roared in rage. Six approached the door. A woman lay on a thin cot. Wearing only a paper gown, her wrists had chain bruising, indicating she had been tied for a while. Six hissed and grabbed holiday by the back of his neck. "The keys to the locks now" she said "six?" he said "please?" he said

"What were you doing to her?" said six "experiments nothing more" said holiday "what kind of experiments?" said six "DNA recombination" said holiday "then why does she look like you've been torturing her?" said six. She put her gun to the back of his head.

"The keys holiday" said six "in my file cabinet" he said. "Watch him," said six she walked over to holiday's desk and opened the file cabinet. She grabbed the keys and paused one of the file tabs caught her attention. It was marked six. She grabbed it and his spare lab coat then she walked into the room again. Holiday was reaching for the door lock. She shot his hand and he screamed.

She kicked him away from the door lock. "Stay here" she ordered. She walked into the room with the elf woman. "Go watch holiday" said six. The creature looked torn "look I need to put some clothes on her now out" said six. the creature nodded and walked out of the room. Six unlocked the woman's bindings. "Easy its ok, I'm here to help" said six. She had never tried to soothe someone before so it felt awkward doing it.

She lifted the woman by her shoulders and slid one of her arms into the lab coat. Shifted her and slid the other one in. "can you stand?" she asked the woman.

The woman was too dazed to answer. Six felt her pulse. Steady but way too slow, drugged. "Hang on I'm going to have grunt carry you," said six. "Grunt" said six she stepped out of the room. Grunt held holidays' head in his hands and his torso was on the floor. "Lost your temper?" she asked grunt dropped the head and nodded. "She's been drugged you'll have to carry them, I'll cover you" said six grunt nodded "do you mean to go with me?" said grunt.

"Do I have a choice, you won't make it out without me and I'm not leaving either of them to their mercy are you?" said six "no" it responded it grabbed the guy around the waist and then grabbed the woman. Six led the way out of the building; she only had to shoot three people as they left. Grunt led the way into the woods behind the center, disappearing into the dense forest. He led them to a storm drain and ducked inside. He led her through a series of twisting a turning caves. They went steadily down into the earth till they reached a huge three-way passage.

He took the right hand passage that looked like a dead end. He set the male elf down so he could touch the panel. He pushed on several scratches and the wall slid away. Six could detect no hinges or any indication it moved at all from the outside. He picked up the male again and walked through, six quickly followed him. They walked for a while then six heard noise, it was getting louder. They walked into a thoroughfare. It consisted of several bridges stretching over a chasm. Streams of creatures crowded the bridges. "Stay close to me," said grunt he wove his way through the crowd. She followed as close to him as she could get in the crowd. He turned off the main bridge and took a smaller one. She followed. "Where are we going?" said six "to the home of lord silvermist, the lady's father" said grunt they walked off the bridge. Six noticed that the houses were built into the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Done 3

"You are coming with me I take it?" it asked "I've come this far, unless I am unwelcome?" said six "no six you are welcome" it said they approached one of the houses. The doors opened and Grunt walked in carrying the two elves under his arms. Her classmates would feel right at home down here. "My brother will be here shortly, he'll like you," said Grunt "your brother?" said six "wink, he serves the prince" said Grunt. "Oh, I see," said six.

The doors to the house opened at their approach and they stepped into a courtyard. A man with white gold hair walked down the stairs. He walked towards Grunt motioning for servants to take both elves from his arms. "You've succeeded, this will please the king greatly" said the man "barely if not for this child's aid I would have joined them in captivity" said Grunt.

"So she was their captive then?" said the man. six cleared her throat to get their attention. "Oh I am sorry my manners have lapsed as of late" said grunt "this is six, she aided me" said grunt. "Six this is lord silvermist the lady silvermist's father" said tiny "please dear call me Anais, all my household does" said the man he held his hand out to her.

Six clasped it strongly. The man tightened his grip and his eyes went wide. "You are one of us, how can this be?" he said "really long story" said six "well in the meantime you are a welcome guest in my home, now if you will excuse me I must see to my daughter" said Anais

Six watched him walk away "what about the other guy?" said six "he will be in his chambers, would you care to check on him?" said tiny "sure why not, the lady already had enough visitors to keep her company" said six Grunt nodded and walked her towards a side entrance. He opened the door and led her inside.

Down a few halls and to a room. An old man was hovering over a man on a pallet. Six followed grunt in. "how is he?" asked grunt "he is injured badly though I can see of no reason why his.." the man paused seeing her presence for the first time "his what?" said six

"His um private parts have some unexplained bruising," said the man. He looked thoroughly embarrassed by the statement. "They probably harvested him" said six "harvest?" said the man

"What do you mean by that and who are you anyways" said the man "Tolan it's all right she's a soldier like us, this is six, she was a prisoner in the same place" said Grunt

Six refrained from correcting him in front of his friend. "What do you mean by harvest? What kind of fruit grows from a man's loins?" said the man. Six snorted "I thought you were older than me, don't you know?" said six "yes but such a harvest as you put it usually involves the consensual act of a man and a woman" said the man.

"Not if its done for science" said Six. Tolan snorted, "what kind of twisted beings are these humans?" said tolan "twisted enough to torture the lady silvermist" said Grunt. Tolan gasped in shock "so I take it the lord knows of her presence?" said tolan "he met us at the gate, he has gone to his daughters side" said Grunt "and the girl?" said tolan

"She is his houseguest until further notice" said grunt "then you should find her a room" said tolan. Grunt nodded "child may I ask you a personal question?" said tolan "yeah sure shoot" said six "your eyes are like ours, yet none of our people have such a color, why is this?" said tolan six frowned

"I guess it's because they did something to me too" said six "you were. He wrinkled his face in disgust at the term, "harvested as well?" said tolan grunt hissed at him and looked like he intended to slap his friend. She stood up to follow grunt "no I'm a product of that procedure" said six. she followed grunt from the room.

"Do you believe they did this horrible thing to the lady silvermist?" said grunt "yes most definitely, perhaps even worse, they would need a way to carry any offspring they managed to produce," said six. Tolan and grunt looked at each other. "Perhaps you should go find her a room for the night, the lord will wish to see her in the morning" said Tolan. "You were not a prisoner there we're you?' grunt asked, "no I was visiting, my family of sorts" said six "the one called holiday?" said Grunt

"Yes, I wanted to surprise him for my birthday" said six "you did, and happy birthday" said grunt. He stopped in front of a wooden door. "I have to ask you not to wander out of this room, it has a privy for your needs so you have no need to search one out" said Grunt "I understand, I wouldn't let a stranger wander my halls either" said six "I will arrange a meal to be brought to you is there anything else you require?" said Grunt "a lamp?" said six "I will see to it personally" said Grunt he closed the door and left. Six walked over to the window. Pushed back the drapes and looked out over the city. She didn't even know where she was but was already planning escape routes should she need them.

"Are you thinking what I am my friend?" said Tolan "aye, but we need to discuss it with Anais first" said Grunt. "And if she is?" said Tolan


	4. Chapter 4

Done 3

Grunt brought her a lamp some time later and a woman brought her some food. The lighter they provided was too difficult to use so she pulled out her trusty Zippo and lit the oil lamp provided. She stayed up most of the night reading her file. She fell asleep sitting on the floor her gun on her lap and the lit burning next to her.

Lord Silvermist found her sleeping thus and went to retrieve the papers draped across her lap. She jumped awake and put her weapon under his chin."Anais?" she said sleepily "six?" he answered she realized she still had the gun under his chin so she lowered it. "Sorry reflex" said six "what a strange reflex for a woman to have" said Anais

Six narrowed her eyes at him. "Forgive me I meant no insult" said Anais quickly "you look as though you slept as well as I did" said six "less so perhaps" he admitted "what is it that holds your fascination so?" asked Anais "my file I liberated it from the lab" said six "may I see it?" said Anais he flipped through a few pages. "My guards say that you were not their prisoner as previously thought but in fact one of the experiments," said Anais

Six nodded yes. "They are correct" said six "and these are a detail of those experiments?" said Anais "yes I believe so" said six "tell me what do you know of your mother?" Anais asked "not much I don't recall her face I was little very little I think the last I saw her" said six "she did not name you six, did she?" said Anais "no the lab techs did that why?" said six

"Will you come with me please?" said Anais she eyed the man cautiously but followed him out of the room. They climbed some stairs at the end of the hall and followed the passage. Anais stopped in front of some double doors. Took a deep breath and entered. Six followed more slowly. A huge canopy bed filled the center of the room.

Servants bustled around the room Anais waved them out of the room. "Six this is my daughter alisande" said Anais. Six approached the woman slowly, she didn't want to disturb her." have you figured out what is wrong with her?' said six "yes we believe, she was, what was the term you used to describe Collin's injuries?" said Anais "harvested" said six

"Yes that is it and also impregnated " said Anais he watched her closely. "Then what happened to the baby?" said six "I believe it sits before me" said Anais "no, no way it can't be" said six "six look at her and then take a look in the mirror do you not see the resemblance?" Anais said

Six looked stricken, what if he was right and she was this woman's daughter. "Why are you doing this?" said six "because she cried a name all night and I would know who that person is" said Anais "what was the name?" said six "Denair" said Anais six tilted her head sideways "Denair" she said softly trying out he sound of it. The woman whimpered and Anais looked stricken with pain.

Six approached her "please six, do you remember anything else from your childhood, anything at all" said Anais six frowned sure she remembered child hood though hers wasn't really a true childhood. A half remembered strain of melody went through her head. Six hummed it, like she always did when she wished to remember something. The woman on the bed stirred.

So six sung the soft melody again adding some of the strange lyrics she could remember. "I used to sing that to my baby a long time ago" said the woman on the bed. She turned towards six; six approached her and sat by the bed. The woman stared at her. "Denair?" said the woman she sounded shocked

Six nodded yes, for some reason it felt right. Six approached the bed and sat on its edge "I think so?" said six the woman embraced her and didn't want to let go. "Oh yes it is you I would know my child anywhere" said the woman. The woman looked around the room. "Dad?" said the woman

"Yes my sweet Alisande," said the man "how did I get home?" said Alisande "Grunt and your daughter rescued you" said Anais. the woman looked like she wanted to cry and hugged her again. Six awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Mom you're crushing me," said six. the woman drew back and held her at arms length.

"Look at you all grown up and so beautiful" said her mom. six blushed "thanks" she said "tell me what happened to you, what did I miss?" said her mom. so six explained what she knew and what they had taught her. Her mothers hand went to her mouth "no more or I shall wish to kill them myself" said mom "that's not necessary I have the training let me handle them, ok" said six "why did my father call you six though?" said her mom "its what they called me" said six "oh I see" said her mom. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter now you are home now," said her mom.

Some one knocked at the door so Anais went to answer it "I gave instructions that I wasn't to be disturbed" said Anais "yes my lord but the king is here" said the servant "oh I see, I'll be right back" said Anais he followed his page into the courtyard. "Anais my old friend how fares your daughter?" said the king "Balor my old friend, she fares much better now" said Anais "so what was it that she lacked before?" said the king

Anais sighed "some horrible things were done to her by the humans, one of which resulted in child" said Anais "and this child?" said the king "is the same girl that accompanied Grudge home yesterday" said Anais "that is joyous news indeed, very joyous" said the king "and it will be doubly so for my son" said Balor "majesty?" said Anais

"Do you remember the pact we made long ago?" said the king Anais nodded yes "that should your daughter bear a child it would wed one of mine" said Balor "yes of course majesty" said Anais "good then I look forward to the merging of our two houses." said the king

"Now where is she I wish to lay eyes on my future daughter in law" said the king "she is with her mother," said Anais the king had walked quite quickly effectively ditching his guards in the courtyard. "Father you should take your guards with you" said Nuada. the king snorted, "I don't need guards," said the king "please father humor me" said Nuada

The old king snorted and motioned for Anais to lead the way. "Son do you remember me telling you that if the house Silvermist ever produced a child, our two houses would join?" said the king "yes father of course, but you have long lamented that this hasn't occurred," said Nuada

"Well it has now, come son let's meet your future bride," said the king. Nuada looked completely shocked "I do not understand she has no husband how did she produce an heir?" said Nuada Anais hissed in his breath "it was done to her by the humans that held her" said Anais. Anais opened the door and walked in followed by the king and then the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuada paused before entering the room, Schooling his features away from shock. His previous plans to violate the treaty were now firmly cemented in his mind, as well as an argument for their violation. He stepped into the room. He didn't know what to expect, would she be hideous. Anais went into the room first so his daughter could be warned to cover herself.

The king stepped through the door when he said it was ok to do so. Alisande nodded to the king, unable to bow in a sitting position. "Lady Silvermist I am so glad you are returned to us" said the king "thank you majesty I am honored by your visit" said Alisande the girl at her side did not bow; in fact she glared at the king like his presence was an intrusion. Alisande noticed the king's gaze was fixated at her side.

"Your majesty may I present my daughter Denair" said Alisande "Denair this is king Balor our sovereign" said Alisande "hi" said Six the king smiled "interesting" said the king. He was staring at her quite hard. "Is there something remiss majesty?" said Six "yes, your hair and your eyes, they are not ours" said the king "nope all me" said Six.

Nuada was staring too and six glanced at him. The king suddenly remembered his manners."Ah yes I almost forgot my manners, may I present to you my son prince Nuada" said the king. The blond at the king's side nodded stiffly. She wasn't anything like he expected her to be. She held herself with a confidence of a warrior. She was also armed, openly armed. She had no court manners at all; she didn't even bow to the king.

The most striking thing about her wasn't her confidence but her coloring, she resembled a human. Her hair was red, like copper and her eyes they were the color of spring skies. Though her irises were large like an elves, her skin was pale and unblemished though darker than his. He wondered if it would darken in the sun, unlike his.

"Hey" said the girl. It was more of a greeting between warriors than one between a lady and a prince. "Ah hello" said Nuada. The girl turned to address the king. "Your majesty I don't want to seem rude but my mother needs her rest so can we continue this visit another time?" said Six. Anais and her mother looked completely shocked. As did the king and the prince, "you wish me to leave?" said the king. Six could tell by his tone he was shocked by the request.

"Yes, please," said six the king looked at Anais and then her mother they both looked mortified by the request. "Father perhaps it is best if we do allow the lady to recover from her harrowing ordeal" said Nuada "yes well I suppose we could continue this another time" said the king. Anais bowed his head to the king. "You will of course bring your granddaughter to court with you" said the king "yes of course your majesty" said Anais

"Good then you will dine at my table when you do." said the king he glanced at six with an amused expression on his face "My lady I look forward to your visit" said the king he walked towards the door. A servant quickly opened it for him.

"Bye!" said six "goodbye" said Nuada before following his father out the door. "Excuse Me," said Anais. He followed the king to the courtyard. "Your majesty I am so sorry I had no idea she was going to do that" said Anais "easy my friend I am not offended the child was right your daughter does need her rest" said the king.

The king looked at his son, he was unusually quiet. "Well what did you think?" said the king Anais held his breath the girl was unusual and he worried the prince would be put off by that. "She is odd but not unpleasing to the eye," said the prince. The older males let out their breaths in relief. "So should we begin making plans or let them get to know one another first?" said Anais Balor looked at his son. "Perhaps the later would be best," said the king "good day to you Anais" said the king

"Good day your majesty's" said the lord Anais the king mounted his horse and they rode out of the courtyard. Anais waited until his gates closed before turning to return to the room. He wasn't pleased by the girl's rudeness. "I can't believe you just did that?" said her mom "what he was being rude even hospitals have visiting hours" said six "Denair he is a king!" said her mom "yeah so doesn't give him the right to have no manners" said Denair

"And neither does being a guest" said Anais he walked into the room. "Sorry but I was worried about mom, she doesn't need any more stress" said six Anais sighed the girl was stubborn. "Then I would bring her some joy" said Anais "what more joy can you bring me, I already have my daughter returned to me" said Alisande Anais sat on the bed on her mom's opposite side. "Do you remember dear daughter the pact I made with the king when you were a child?" said Anais "yes father if it is the one I am thinking of" said Alisande six looked at them both in confusion. "Perhaps I should be clearer, king Balor and I have been friends for centuries. When my daughter was a child and betrothed to another we made a pact" said Anais six nodded, she was following him so far "it was a pact of marriage between the two houses" said Anais

"Marriage of who?" said Six "should my daughter produce a son, he would marry Balor's daughter Nuala," said Anais "and if it's a girl?" said six. She had a sinking feeling about the answer. "She would of course marry his son," said Anais he said it happily and six wasn't sure she wanted to burst his bubble. "You mean the guy who just left with the king?" said six

"Yes, isn't it wonderful" said her mother. Six could think of a few phrases for it and wonderful wasn't one of them. "Do I have to?" said six. "Why would you not want to?" said Anais she sighed, she didn't really want to go into this now. "It's just that he seems so cold" said Six "perhaps after you get to know him better you will not find him so" said Anais six looked at her mom in appeal "this is going to happen anyways, isn't it" said six.

"Unless for some reason the king calls it off" said Anais "I very much doubt that will happen, he seems quite impressed with you" said Anais "really I thought he looked disgusted" said six "the king?" said Alisande "no the prince" said six. This was a complication she didn't need.

While she rejoiced in finding her mother she wasn't sure she wished to be roped into a marriage she didn't want. She did want to go hunt down the scientists involved in her mother's experimentation. She wanted to personally end their experiments once and for all. Which she wouldn't be able to do if she was playing house with a spoiled princeling.

"He was just shocked by your appearance" said Anais "gee thanks" said six "which by he way we must alter somewhat" said Anais "excuse me?" said six "you must have some proper gowns if you intend to dine with the king" said her mom "then I won't dine with him" said six

Anais sighed "you must or he will be offended" said Anais "offended enough to call off the marriage?" said six "not likely" said Anais ""then I will wear what I'm in, if he doesn't like it tough shit" said six. Anais sighed "child be reasonable" said Anais "I am reasonable I'm not wearing a dress I'm not parading around like some damn bloody peacock trying to impress a man who can't even stand the sight of me" said six she stormed out of the room. Anais watched her go in shock the child was being very unreasonable. He stood up to follow her,

"be nice father she doesn't understand our world" said alisande Anais sighed this was going to problematic at best. He found the girl talking to grudge in Collin's room. She was trying to persuade him to show her the exit." you will do no such thing, I need to speak with my granddaughter alone" said anais "yes of course my lord" said grudge.

"come granddaughter you should let Collin sleep" said Anais "don't you mean my dad?" said six Anais glanced at the sleeping Collin. "what makes you say that?" said Anais "oh come on grandpa how may male elves do you think they've got in captivity?"said Six

Anais sighed, another complication he didn't need."I'm sure under the circumstances the king will allow them to wed should he recover" said Anais "what you're not even going to ask him?" said six "he would be gaining by the union we are nobility, he is only a merchants son" said Anais


	6. Chapter 6

Done 5

"you say that like his opinion doesn't matter" said Six "as a lower rank it usually does not" said Anais " and I suppose mine doesn't as well?" said six. He sighed this was not going well. Why of all traits she had to inherit did she get his stubbornness?

"of course your opinion matters but this was already arranged well before your birth" said Anais "so unarrange it call it off" said six "I could not should I even want to" said Anais "so its all up to the king then?" said six "six please do not do anything to embarrass us, your mother is still in very serious health" said Anais

"why didn't mother marry him, I don't understand" said six "your mother was already betrothed to another at the time of his birth plus she was to much older than him" said Anais "she could have married the king" said six "at the time he was already married, she died giving birth to her children" said Anais.

"Nuada and Nuala?" said six "yes they are twins" said Anais "why us isn't there any other family that he'd rather marry his son to more?" said six. Anais sighed she was going to be difficult." no we are the only one with a daughter close to his age and of bearing years" said Anais

"Whoa I'm not having kids, period" said six. Anais sighed again "I'm sure when the time comes you will welcome any children you bear him" said Anais "one more thing if I go through with this it would make me a what?" said six "a princess and then later when he assumes his fathers throne a queen" said Anais

"I'm not ruling anything at all" said Six. she wanted as few attachments as possible. For when she did eventually leave she would have nothing holding her here. "Now please Denair be reasonable" said Anais "fine I'll consent to one dress only if it meets two conditions first, otherwise it's a no got it" said six

"what are the two conditions first" said Anais "one it must be short enough that I can move freely and two it must have a place I can conceal my weapons" said six "what weapons?" said Anais. six drew back her coat. Strapped to her side were two guns and a huge assortment of knives. "the king would never allow you near him so armed" said Anais "then I guess I'll have to find another place to dine" said six "that many weapons is a no but I might be able to get you past with one dagger, for personal defense of course" said Anais

"As to the length of the skirt your mother will insist on propriety" said Anais. She sighed. "So long as propriety doesn't mean floor length" said six "it probably will" said Anais "then she will have to compromise" said six. He groaned this was not going to be easy.

"can you not humor her just this once?" said Anais "she just wishes to give you everything that was denied to you" said Anais "she can't give me that" said six "speaking of which why can I not leave?" said six "the king has forbidden anyone to leave the kingdom for the human world he wishes to avoid similar incidents like your mothers from occurring" said Anais

"you must have been scared for her" said six "I was I thought she was dead for the longest time, I even went before the king and demanded he send out a search party" said Anais "did they?" said six "no he didn't deem it a worthy enough cause" said Anais

"and you would have me marry this man's son?" said six "he has his people to think of first Six" said Anais "so why didn't you go?" said Six "it has been a long time since I fought in anything, I would have fared no better than my daughter" said Anais

"or Collin" said six "or Collin" said Anais "how do you feel about him marrying mom?" said Six Anais shrugged. "he has always been a loyal and attentive bodyguard to her and I think he does care for her" said Anais "so it wouldn't be a bad match?" said Six

"No I think not" said Anais. "Do you mind if I sit with him awhile?" said Six "no go ahead hopefully you'll get to talk to him" said Anais. "You'll tell mom my conditions?" said Six. He nodded yes "she will not like them, she was so looking forward to dressing you up" said Anais.

Six made a face at him and stuck out her tongue. Anais chuckled and walked back to his daughter's room.

"but she is willing to wear them?" said Alisande "yes my dear so long as they meet her requirements" said Anais 'why does she insist on being armed she will have no need to fight anyone" said Alisande

Anais shrugged "perhaps it has to do with the way she was raised?" said Anais "but the length, how short was she intending to go?" said Alisande "well the humans do go quite short" said Anais Alisande frowned "I will not have my daughter dress like a human whore" said Alisande

"Why not I did for an assignment and let me tell you that halter top was a dream come true" said six. Both Anais and Alisande bore identical frowns when she walked into the room. "Collin is awake he wants to talk to you when you have a minute" said six "well then ladies I'll leave you two alone to do some dress shopping" said Anais

Her mother had clothing patterns and drawings all over the bed."I take it we don't have a mall?" said Six. Alisande snorted "human invention and much too crowded" said Alisande. Six sat down on the bed and picked up a pattern discarded it and moved to the next. "I like this design but I hate the sleeves" said Six "let me see" said her mom she handed it to her

"Yes I can see why they resemble balloons" said her mom "look ma no hands I've got water wings" said Six. her mother started laughing "ok I'll see about that one maybe we can get different sleeves if we don't find something we like more" said mom. A servant knocked on the door. "Enter" said her mom. A woman came in and curtsied

"Milady a package has arrived for your daughter" said the servant "from who?" said six. The servant looked at her mother before answering "from his highness prince Nuada" said the servant. "Ok?" said six "please send it in Marison" said Alisande. Six watched the woman go and a few minutes later a huge trunk was carried into the room by two male servants.

"Oh my just set it over there" said her mother. her mother started to get up, so six aided her to stand and walk the few steps to a chair beside the chest. "Well open it" said her mom.

Six's hand had hesitated over the lid. She opened it. In it were several dresses all neatly packed and stacked inside. She wondered where a prince would get so many dresses on such short notice. "he also sent this missive with it" said the servant, Marison. Her mother took the note and opened the canister that held it. Six tried reading it over her shoulder but gave up when it wasn't in a language she could read.

"well what does it say?" said six "it says my dearest six please accept these gowns as a token of my esteem as I realize that you have come to us without your possessions I offer mine as they will soon be yours, signed prince Nuada" said her mom.

Her mother reached in and pulled out an amber colored gown. "this used to be his mothers" said her mom "why would he part with them?" said her mother "I cannot wear them think of how his father will feel seeing these on me" said six "oh dear yes that might be problematic, I doubt he considered that" said her mother "or else he did and he wishes me to give insult" said six

"Oh no I doubt he would want that, he probably did it without thinking" said her mother. Six could see the doubt in her eyes. Part of her wondered if she was right. "very well we shall set these aside and you may thank him at dinner for them" said her mother "and also find out if he thought about it before sending them?" said six "yes, of course" said her mother

"So back to picking out patterns?" said six "yes now what did you think about this one?" said her mom she held up a rather over decorated fluffy foo foo dress. "Ah no not ever, my tastes don't go that way, now this is more my style but the sleeves will have to be altered" said six. The pattern she held up was for a dress that was knee length. With a belt to hold her weapons it would work.

Even if she was only forced to carry a single knife, a push blade could be concealed easily as could some throwing knives with those sleeves with none the wiser. Her mother nodded "very well that will have to do, but it is so plain" said her mother "oh nonsense with the right fabric and a few accessories like a belt it'll be perfect" said six. her mother frowned but she was getting her way so she relented.

"Now for the truly fun part the fabrics. "Bring them in" said her mother. They spent two hours going through fabrics until six just finally picked one and said that's enough. Her mother sent her selection along with the proposed alterations to the seamstress. Who promised to have at least one gown done by the days end.


	7. Chapter 7

Done 6

They ate dinner in their own house that night. Six tried to be cheerful but her heart wasn't in it. Every time she looked at her family, for that's what they were she thought about being in a palace with a cold unfeeling husband. She would almost rather be in the center again. The next night was the dinner with the prince and his father. So the next morning Six hit the open air market with grudge in tow but only because her mother insisted.

"you know you don't have to follow me everywhere I go I can take care of myself" said six "I am your bodyguard milady I must accompany you" said grudge "but wouldn't you rather go have some fun get a beer or something?" said six "why so you can attempt to leave the city?" said grudge. Six attempted to look innocent, until grudge gave her a level stare.

"All right you caught me, I have stuff to do out there grudge, I hate being stuck here" said six "I am sorry I would have never brought you if I knew you would hate it here" said grudge. Six frowned "no then I would have never known I had a family" said six "had?" said grudge six sighed "I just feel like I'm losing something and I can't get it back" said six she sat down on a low wall. Grudge scrunched down to her level because the wall wouldn't hold him. "six you will always have us and you can visit your family anytime we are in the same city" said grudge.

She looked at the floor for a second." I don't want to marry him grudge" said six "so find a way to make him not want you" said grudge "he already doesn't want me" said six "then he is a fool" said grudge. "Yes but that doesn't change anything" said six grudge touched her hand he didn't like seeing her look so lost. "If I have to I will leave and never come back" said six grudge sighed

"You would exile yourself then" said grudge "it would upset your mother greatly" said grudge "but not as much as watching her daughter fade away" said grudge. He sighed "come let's buy what we have to and I'll show you how to leave, I owe you that much" said grudge "thanks "said six they wandered around the market. Six bought some new sheaths for her daggers as well as the jewelry items her mother wanted her to buy.

They were just turning to go, the market was getting crowded and it would be easier to slip away from the crowd. "well if it isn't my betrothed, doing a bit of shopping my dear lady" said a smooth voice. Six barely kept from cringing, she hated the condescending tone he was using.

"yes we we're so what of it?" said six. He smiled at her bravado."I am just curious as to what interests my future bride" said Nuada. She turned to look at him, a huge grey creature stood behind him. Grudges cousin she assumed. Grudge said something to wink. The creature answered him in their language.

"do you mind if we accompany you my lady?" said Nuada six frowned this was an unnecessary complication. She shrugged "suit yourself" she said and walked away from him. Grudge followed her closely. He realized she was heading for a tavern. "My lady that is somewhere you really don't want to go" said Nuada

She smirked "shows what you know" said six she pushed open the doors and walked into the seedy bar. Creatures lounged around the room, several different species of them. Six was so busy taking in the male patrons that she didn't fully realize the state of dress the females wore.

She watched a female elf led another male whatever he was up a set of stairs. He was feeling on her the whole way. The owner walked closer to them. "my aren't you exotic looking, please say you're here to work for me?" said the man. Or at lest six thought it was male. Nuala drew his sword and held it to the man's throat.

"No my betrothed simply chose wrong we are just leaving" he said coolly. Six ignored Nuada's enraged expression and walked towards the bar. Some of the girls eyed her as she approached. The bar tender was frozen at the bar Staring at his boss and the prince. "So what do you have?" said six. The way she saw it operation total rejection had begun, she might as well have some fun doing it.

"I ah" said the bar tender "look at me not him, what is she drinking?" said six she pointed to a glass with blue liquid in it. "Ah that's Elvin whiskey maam" said the creature. His head resembled a tree stump with eyes .He looked at her nervously and then at the prince as if asking his permission for something.

"give me a glass" said six. The bartender hesitated and then slowly reached for a glass. Its hands were shaking as he poured the liquid in the glass. Six downed it and asked for a refill. Everyone in the bar was nervously watching the scene. Good she hoped Nuada was more than embarrassed. She eyed the whore next to her. She was a small slender creature with nut brown skin and dark brown hair. She had wide almond shaped eyes that were now openly staring at six.

Yeah she would do. Nuada watched her drink the first glass in shock. He swore and released the house pimp. Nuada walked towards six, intent on getting her to leave. She was embarrassing him to know end. He wondered how far she would go in this charade.

Six leaned towards the small whore next to her. If she was going to do this she might as well go for broke." how much?" said six the woman blinked in shock and stared open mouthed at her. She looked around the room at her fellow whores in mute appeal. Her eyes stopped on Nuada and she gulped in fear. The man was all rage and barely holding it back.

The lady touched her cheek and turned her face towards her." what's your name?" said six the girl looked shocked still. "Marisol" said the whore "that's very pretty, come with me please" said six. The whore hesitated and looked at Nuada." He can find his own" said six. She kissed the woman on the lips. At first Marisol reacted in shock, and then she slowly responded to the kiss.

She rose and followed the Elvin lady up the stair."Denair?" said Nuada he looked incredibly shocked when they kissed. Six kept her eyes open and watched his reaction in the bar mirror. Grudge approached her." six this isn't a good idea" said grudge. She smiled at him" who cares" said six. "Go have fun, find you one" said six and she led the whore upstairs.

Six wasn't just interested in women but she had experienced it before. She was only doing this to piss Nuada off. The whore walked into the room first. She looked incredibly nervous for someone who did this for a living. "Are you really his betrothed?" said Marisol "not by choice" said six "he is very dangerous" said Marisol "he will not hurt you" said six. He wouldn't six would make sure of it. Six caressed the woman's cheek. "do you really wish to do this?" said Marisol. Six nodded yes, her experiences with women had always been pleasant. Marisol kissed her and started to remove her top. Marisol's fingers brushed metal and she stopped. The lady was armed, very well armed. Six set the weapons aside but kept a few near her. They continued to kiss passionately.

Nuada watched his betrothed disappear upstairs with the sprite whore. She left her second glass of whiskey sitting on the counter. Nuada downed it. "more!" he ordered and the man hurried to refill it. He wondered if he should just go up there and remove her forcibly from the building or wait till she was finished and came down on her own.

He swore downed the second glass and headed for the stairs. "Sire please the clients do not like to be disturbed" said the pimp. Nuada drew his blade." get out of my way" said Nuada. The man quickly moved out of his way. Enough was enough she tried every ounce of his self control. He headed up the stairs and turned towards the sound of their voices. He heard six moan and hesitated his hand on the door.

Then he steeled himself and opened the door. He was most definitely going to have a talk with her when they were away from this place. Wink's cousin would have to keep a closer eye on this one than he did now. He walked into the room and pushed aside a hanging curtain. Then he froze. Laying on the bed her head thrown back was Denair. She was fully nude and the whore had her face between her legs.

Whatever the woman was doing down there was causing the completely blissful look of ecstasy on his betrothed's face. He watched her writhe and moan in front of him. Anger was still there but another emotion surfaced. He wanted her he realized. He wanted to make her have that expression on her face.

He growled in suppressed rage and sexual frustration and grabbed the whore by the hair, dragging her backwards and off of his woman. He pulled out his dagger and placed it to the whore's throat. "you dare taste what I cannot" he hissed at the whore. She trembled in his hands her eyes pleading for his mercy. He started to press the knife in deeper, when he felt something sharp against his own neck." let her go!" six ordered "you forget my dear who outranks who" said Nuada "I don't care what your rank is I'll still kill you if you harm her" said six

He turned his gaze to regard his betrothed. She was kneeling on the edge of the bed still nude but she was holding a knife to his throat. "you would kill me?" he said. "Yes" said six he looked at the pathetic creature in his grasp and then at his future wife. If he went through with this he would be hearing of it through out their life together If he lived that long. Denair held that knife like she knew how to use it.

He pushed the whore away from him with a disgusted look on his face. "Get up and get out" he ordered. The girl scrambled to obey him, grabbing her shift as she headed for the door. Six slowly lowered her blade but didn't sheath it. He turned towards her. She stayed where she was and watched him approach her." we must speak" he said calmly "so talk" said six.

"You will never do this again" he said. she wasn't sure if he was questioning her or ordering her. She started to open her mouth to protest. Assuming the later was true." you will never again seek pleasure in another's arms, that is my right and I will not share it" he said. he glared down at the girl angrily. He started to approach her and she raised her weapon. So instead he bent and grabbed her clothing off the floor. He tossed them at her.

"get dressed we are leaving" he ordered. She remained stubbornly staring at him. "no" she said. He turned and gave her one of his incredulous looks."I'm not going anywhere with you now or ever" said six he snorted in amusement."I know what you are attempting to do it will not work, I will have you tainted or not." He said she laughed at him.

"do you really think that was my first time oh please that's just sad" said six. He narrowed his eyes in anger, now she mocked him. "who then before me, who's life ends suddenly because he touched what is rightfully mine" said Nuada "as if I would ever tell you" said six. He walked closer to her and sat on the bed next to her. "since you freely admit you are not a virgin that nulls and voids my imposed wait time" he said he reached towards her to kiss her. She ducked his grab and sliced open his hand. He gasped then snarled in a mixture of pain and surprise. "you will never touch me, not now or ever" said six. He glared at her then walked out of the room. If he did anything now he would seriously hurt her.

"get dressed" he said before closing the door. He descended the stairs. His hand was bleeding quite profusely, the owner saw this and quickly grabbed a clean towel for the prince. He handed it to him and the prince snatched it away from him and pressed it to his wound. The owner hovered near him trying to placate him with pleasantries. The little whore was notably absent; the owner must have sent her elsewhere.

Six came down the stairs her hand hovering over her weapon. She walked towards Grudge who was sitting there talking to some people who looked like living trees. "Come on we're leaving" said six.

Grudge said his goodbyes and followed her out the door. Wink and the prince followed them. Six headed for home, the other plans would have to wait. They couldn't very well go tramping up to the exit with the prince in tow. The prince and wink escorted them all the way home." when you get the chance grudge I must speak to you" said Nuada. The girl walked well in front of them. She should be between her bodyguards and danger not in front leading the group.


	8. Chapter 8

Done 7

Six felt self conscious in the dress and even more so in the strange couch. Anais had insisted and mother felt good enough to attend but not strong enough to walk the distance. So both women ended up riding in the couch and Anais rode his horse beside it, as did Collin. Six was nervous for some reason she just hoped her plan would work. All she had to do was get him alone baring that she could always sneak into his room and threaten him there. Either way she intended to make him think twice about marrying her.

She found his attitude irritating at best had she been armed and alone he would have never made it home from the market. Her mother seemed excited beside her so she glanced out the window. Memorizing the route they took so she could return later if she had to. Her gaze fell on Collin and she wondered how he felt about his upcoming marriage. He nodded to her and smiled. She smiled back he had finally woken up a few days ago to find he had a daughter.

He was still getting used to the idea but he was working through it. Her mother leaned forward and gazed out with her. Collin smiled at her and his eyes seemed to light up. Yeah he loved her which means he'll be happy about the marriage. Six was glad someone was happy about it; at least her mother had a good match. She rubbed her mom in the ribs and grinned at her when she giggled.

Six gave her a knowing grin and let her mother closer to the window. They were on the last strait away the palace was ahead of them. Six had no wish to see it; she had no intention of living in it either. "come sweetheart look" said her mom. Six obliged her and looked at the palace. "Nice" she said and leaned back in her seat.

Big deal it was a building. The couch pulled through the gate and stopped in front of some steps. A servant held open the couches door and her mother slowly climbed out. Six took a deep breath and stepped out after her. Anais had already dismounted his horse and awaited them on the steps. Collin stood beside him nervously fidgeting. Six gave him a rye smile. He wasn't any more comfortable with being here than she was. He extended his arm to her mother. She gently rested her hand on his arm. Six followed them up the steps and did the same as her mother had with Collin. "Six I must ask you to be on your best behavior tonight" said Anais six frowned during the ball she would afterwards however was another story. "Sure fine I'll be good, just don't ask me any questions and I'll tell you no lies" said six Anais frowned the girl had a very perplexing way of speaking. "your mother tells me you visited the market yesterday" said Anais "yes I did, I needed a few things" said six "and after wards?" said Anais. She nodded she had been gone a long time he was right to be suspicious. "Grudge showed me the city" said six "ah meet anyone interesting?" said Anais. six smiled and said "as matter of fact I did"

"I heard the prince escorted you home" said Anais six grinned so he told on her so what she wasn't a child." yes we met up in the market" said six "and there is nothing you wish to tell me?" said Anais "nope" said six. Anais sighed "then why did he look so angry with you?" said Anais. Six shrugged "we just don't get along, oil and water and all that don't you know" said six

Anais frowned at her; they had reached the front doors and were waiting for the doorman to open the door. Six was half tempted to open them herself. She hated waiting for dumb reasons. They opened after a few moments and they were escorted in as a group. They followed their escort to another set of double doors. Two guards with huge swords guarded it on either side.

The door was opened and Anais stepped forward. He took six with him. A guy stood to the side of the stairs. Anais said something to him and then in the loudest voice possible he announced them. Six tried not to roll her eyes when they called her lady. Next came her mother and father. Mother being ranking nobility was announced first and Collin was named her escort. Anais and six waited at the bottom of the stairs. Anais greeted people he knew, while six tried to get past the feeling she was being stared at.

Her mother took a place at her side and they entered the ballroom. Her mother looked positively radiant despite the fact she was still ill somewhat. She hadn't known it was supposed to be a party and wondered what was being celebrated. The herald on the other side of the room announced the king's arrival. Prince Nuada and princess Nuala were introduced next. Six spared a glance in her direction. She wanted to see what his sister looked like. She looked beautiful all decked out in royal splendor. Her choice of gowns for the evening was a turquoise blue. Six's own gown was quite plain beside all of the other ladies finery. Several glances were shot at her as she passed.

A group of girls in one corner looked downright hostile. Nuada's fan club she presumed. The king came forward and embraced Anais. "My old friend so glad you could make it to our little gathering" said the king. Six looked around the room; she had seen weddings with less of a turn out. Where was he getting the idea this was small." and I see you have brought your lovely granddaughter like I asked" said the king

Six smiled in greeted and inclined her head to him. Nuada walked up next to his father and stared at six. He eyed her clothes with a critical eye." were none of the gowns I provided to your liking milady" said Nuada six frowned at him, and shook her head no "actually they were a bit to extravagate" said six "ah I see, still this is a celebration you should have better finery" said Nuada

Six glared at him and remained just barely from swearing at him."I just didn't want to offend" said six" now how could you possibly offend us?" said the king "I don't know perhaps the good prince would be happy to explain where he obtained so many fine dresses, surely it wasn't from his closet, I hope" said six Nuada glared at her in anger, had she just suggested the gowns were his?

The king turned to look at his son."I merely cleaned out one of mother's old closets" said Nuada the king frowned at his son." why did you not consult with me first?" said the king Nuada looked suitably chided for the faux pase."Sorry father I assumed that she would no longer need them and the lady did" said Nuada

"And you thought not on how I would respond to seeing my beloved's finery on another?" said the king "no father I did not my apologies. For the lapse in judgment." Said Nuada "it seems your betrothed is wiser than she appears, you should heed her advice in the future" said the king

Nuala walked closer to them, eyeing six critically. Six looked at her nervously; she had heard the woman was psychic. It was then that she noticed Nuala's outfit was in the same coloring as her brothers but in direct contrast. While hers were a softer muted hue, his were a screaming bold statement of color. See me I'm a prince his clothes seemed to exude. Nuala must have picked up that stray thought and smiled at it. "Come Anais lets leave the children to their own devices" said the king. He led Anais away in another direction.

Six glanced around; her mother was surrounded by a group of women who seemed to be hanging on every word. Collin nervously stood near the other bodyguards. Nuala reached out her hand to six."I am Nuala, Nuada's sister" said the woman before her. Six saw the offered hand and wondered how she could decline touching her without offending her.

"nice to meet you" said six "do not the humans still shake hands?" said Nuala "yes they do but I would rather my secrets stay my own if you do not mind" said six Nuala withdrew her hand. "will you walk with us?" said Nuala. Nuada was unusually quiet beside his sister. So six nodded yes, the strange elf woman had calmness about her. It was an intriguing sense of serenity that seemed to surround her.

They walked into the garden behind the palace. "you will be my sister as well soon" said Nuala six frowned she hated to disappoint her but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Six leaned on the railing and looked out over the garden. There were no stars here and it was weird to her still."I miss the stars" said six softly "as do I" said Nuala with a sigh. She had her back to Nuala while she leaned.

Six turned to look at Nuala and the elf woman was holding her hand in the air as if feeling for an invisible wall. Nuala frowned at her back; she motioned for her brother to return inside. Six saw him leave and grinned, glad he was gone. "you do not like my brother?" said Nuala

"No, not at all, sorry" said six. Nuala looked sad for a moment. "then I am sorry that you must wed him, I hope you find some happiness in the union" said Nuala "if I have my way there won't be one" said six "father wants it too badly my brothers protests already fall on deaf ears" said Nuala "so I was right he doesn't want this either?" said six "no he wishes like all males to remain free to do as he pleases" said Nuala six snorted "not a bad idea actually" said six "but impractical my brother knows his duty and he will wed you despite his wish to do otherwise" said Nuala. she was watching six closely now and Six had to school her thoughts away from violent thoughts.

"then I will just have to convince the king." Said six Nuala laughed "good luck on that course of action, he wants grandchildren you won't sway him" said Nuala. six grinned to herself wickedly, her methods of persuasion never failed. Nuala must have picked up the stray thought because her eyes narrowed in anger.

"you will not hurt them" said Nuala. Six met her eyes." only if he can't be convinced otherwise" said six. She turned and walked away from Nuala before the woman picked up anything else six didn't want her to know. Six made her way back inside and towards the front hall. She'd had enough revelry for the night. She was almost to the exit when an announcer said "dinner is served"

The guests all looked at the king, no one moved until he went into the room. Then in small groups they made there way into the dining room. Or grand hall as the king put it. Six watched the king and his guards. If she were planning a move it would be when he entered the dining room. For a split second he was separated from his guards. Six made her move. She shoved the lead guard back and grabbed the door closing it on their astonished faces.

Six quickly slid a candlestick holder through the handles, effectively locking them. The king watched her, unsure of his lovely captor. "sorry your majesty I just needed to get you alone" said six "whatever for my dearest Denair" said the king "I need to talk to you about something" said six "well I gathered that but there will be plenty of time for that later" said the king.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, I don't want to marry your son" said six. the old king smiled, the girl was quite amusing. His people were yelling at him through the door asking him if he was alright."I am fine just give us a minute" said the king. Then he turned his attention back to the girl."I have heard similar arguments from my son but since you insist I shall hear yours as well" said the king.

"now why don't you tell me why you do not wish to marry him?" said the king six took a deep breath and began listing points on her fingers. "one he hates me, I'm part human and I see the disgust in his eyes every time I look at him" said six the king waved his hand in dismissal. "It is only a small percentage and it does not detract from your beauty" said the king.

'the other is his personality, he's so cold and unfeeling I would feel more warmth from my guns than I do him" said six "if I recall he wanted that warmth and you harmed him for it" said the king "that is another thing, we are likely to come to blows in any argument we have" said six. The king snorted derisively "he would never strike you" said the king "then he would be seriously hurt because I would strike at him" said six

"I am well aware of that" said the king "look frankly this just will not work, plus I have other plans" said six "what other plans?" said the king "I intend to kill those responsible for my existence" said six. the king frowned and rested his hand on his chin."I am sorry but I cannot allow you to leave the kingdom, regardless of your wishes" said the king

"I take it that the law applies to all of your people?" said six. The king regarded her warily "yes of course it does" said the king "then I am not entirely of your people and I'm leaving unless you wish to hold me prisoner" said six. The king laughed out loud "my dear sweet girl of course we are your people and I would never hold you against your will your being ridiculous" said the king.

"No I'm not I'm only two thirds Elvin, the other half I don't know about but I know its not fae origins and essentially since I am one of a kind I have no people" said six. The king looked at her sadly and held out his arms to her. "come child you know that I already consider you family you belong here with us" said the king

"your majesty please let me and your son out of this contract, neither of us wishes to wed" said six "no, I'm sorry you belong together, don't you see that you balance him out, he needs this" said the king six was so frustrated she wanted to scream she pulled at her hair instead. "well then if you want him to have a bitch that obeys buy him a bloody dog" said six "there is no cause for foul language" said the king "then by damn it what do I have to do to get out of this?" said six "there is nothing you can do to get out of this, as you put it, now un bar the door I wish to eat" said the king.

He turned his back on her and headed for his seat. Six touched the hilt of her knife on her side. She started to draw it, for a moment considering slaying the old bastard. "that will only make you queen all the sooner the contract will still stand" said the king. "even if I admit to killing you?" said six .the king turned to regard her for a moment.

"You would have my son be your executioner instead of your husband?" said the king "if it's the only way out then yes" said six


	9. Chapter 9

Done 8

The king watched her some what less amused by her now and slightly more wary. "You would kill someone, to get out of this marriage?" said the king "yes and quite frankly I've killed a lot of people what's one more" said six. "You wouldn't make it out of here alive" said the king "plus you would bring dishonor to your family" said the king

"then let me out of it, please be sensible" said six "I am being sensible, my people need a strong king and queen to replace me when my time comes" said the king "I don't want to be a queen" said six. The king frowned at her. "still you will make a good one" said the king six looked at him in despair, he had no intention of letting this go and even if she killed him it wouldn't matter.

Nuada stood outside the door, his sister was trying to read what was going on with her gifts. She gasped suddenly and turned to her brother in shock. "we must get this door open quickly, she means to kill him" said Nuala. Nuada kicked at the door while a couple guards went to retrieve something that could pass as a battering ram.

Nuada angrily hit the door with his foot attempting to kick it down. She walked towards the door; someone was attempting to batter it down. She guessed it was the guards. She stepped to the side of the door and pulled the candlestick holder from the door. The door burst open a second later. Nuada strode through the door. Six stood by the door waiting for him.

The king was on the other side of the room. Six held her blade out to Nuada blade resting on her arm hilt towards him. Nuada took it from her without saying a word. "Son" said the king. Nuada looked like he wanted to kill her. She tilted her head sideways offering him her throat, effectively surrendering to his actions.

If he wanted to kill her now was the time to do it. Nuada's hands clenched and unclenched on her blade his other hand hovered over his own weapon. He seemed to be trying to calm down. "son I am fine do not act rashly." said the king. Six mentally willed him on, come on prince kill me you know you want to.

"Brother don't" said Nuala. She was eyeing six with a mixture of sadness and fear. The look on her face was one of horror. Six was beginning to dislike Nuala's gift. Nuada looked at her anger filled his eyes. Six waited for him to strike. He grasped her hair and placed the knife she had given him at her throat. She didn't flinch away from the blade or look at him with fear in her eyes. She met his eyes coolly and calmly.

She wasn't the least bit afraid of him. For some reason that calmed him. His father was unharmed and she had surrendered to him. It would be dishonorable to strike her down. He motioned to the two guards at either side of the door. "Escort the lady outside, I will be there shortly" said Nuada.

The guards took her arms and dragged her outside. She passed her mother and grandfather on the other side of the door. Mother looked like she intended to faint.

He approached his father. When his sister said six had meant to kill him, he experienced real fear. He wasn't ready to lose his father and he didn't want to be king, not now. "father?" said Nuada. "I am unharmed, do not be too harsh on her she only wished to speak to me" said the king "Nuala said that she wished to kill you" said Nuada the king nodded "she meant to, she does not wish this union" said the king

Nuada sighed "do you still wish it?" asked Nuada his father stared at him and then nodded. "yes and I pardon her actions see to it she joins us for dinner" said the king. Nuada's nostrils flared the only indication he gave that he did not agree with his actions. Nuada looked at his sister and then went to talk to six.

She sat in the garden, her head between her hands. Two guards one on each side of her. They saw the prince's approach and stepped to the side. She was looking at the floor. Coming here had made her soft; a year ago she wouldn't have hesitated.

In fact she would have fought her way out of the building or simply poisoned the whole dinning party. She was getting very soft and she didn't like it. Nuada motioned for the guards to leave. He wanted to talk to her alone. "look at me" he ordered. She glanced up at him. He smacked her hard across the face. "Don't you ever think to harm any member of this family again, or I swear his pardon or not I'll kill you" he said "I just wanted to talk to him" said six

Nuada paced in front of her. "I should end your life for your actions" said Nuada "so do so" said six. Nuada stopped his pacing and looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Why?" said Nuada she looked at the dirt at her feet. He grabbed her chin and forced her face upwards. There were tears in her eyes.

"because it's the only way out of this" said six. The despair in her voice struck at his heart. He kneeled in front of her. "do you hate me that much that you would rather die than be my bride?" he said softly." or are you afraid of me?' he asked she glared back at him hotly.

She looked up at him; the pained expression on his face gave her pause."I don't know you well enough to hate you" said six "to hate something requires that you care about that person first" said six

"No milady that you do not and I do care for you" he said. she started to look away from him. He sighed and rested his hand on hers; surprisingly she didn't pull back from him. "All I ask is that you give me a chance" said Nuada "I can't, I can't do this" she said softly. "Why?" he asked softly he rubbed her hand gently.

Surprised she hadn't jerked her hand away from him by now."I just can't I don't know how, I'm an assassin Nuada not a housewife" said six Nuada smiled at the statement. "no bride of mine will ever be just a housewife" said Nuada .she looked at him searching his face for something.

"you talk as if you want this" said six he raised her hands to his lips. She noted one of his still had a bandage on it. "I didn't at first but I think now I do" said Nuada six snorted and laughed. "why do guys always take a no as a try harder?" said six .he smiled at her. "because it intrigues us as to why you said no in the first place" said Nuada

"Why did you?" said Nuada six looked at him."I don't want to be in a cage" said six Nuada nodded "then I shall never place you there, you have my word on that" he said softly "now please come inside, father still wishes you to dine with us" said Nuada.

Six laughed "a glutton for punishment is he?" said six. Nuada smiled at her." or simply enchanted by beautiful young women with sharp knives and equally sharp tongues" he said "will you do one thing for me?' he asked six nodded yes. "Show up at court tomorrow, I have something I must show you and I need your support with something" he said "sure" said six. She still didn't want to do this and maybe she still wouldn't but visible compliance would buy her much more freedom than open defiance at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Done 9

Six let him lead her back into the dining hall. Her mother was seated at the table. Anais hovered beside her, concern evident on his features. Six immediately felt guilty for causing her distress. Then she shoved that emotion down where it belonged, emotions could get you killed. She wasn't that weak yet, bad enough she had shed tears in front of the prince.

He led her to a seat that was next to his. She noted with some amusement that he was between her and his father. Nuala was on the other side of her father, but she kept glancing at six. Her mother was on six's other side. She leaned over and said "I'm sorry I should have warned you, but I just wanted a moment alone with him" six reached out her hand and rested it over her mothers.

Her mom clung to her hand and pulled her closer. "please never scare me so again" said her mom. Six nodded and patted her hand. The king seemed non plussed by his ordeal. He cheerfully announced their engagement to the whole room. Six downed her wine in one gulp and signaled for another. Maybe she could get good and plastered and could ignore the conversation taking place about her. She glanced around the room at the other guests.

She paid close attention to the women. They all looked like painted fluff to her. All glitter and no substance. Was that what she was destined to become? Over her dead body, would she ever be that. Despite Nuada's promises she had her doubts he could ever keep them. She knew he might try, but it was ultimately his people that would kill her spirit.

She glanced at his father. The years showed clearly on his face. The lines etched around his eyes from years of woe. Decisions regarding other people's lives and duty to his people forsaking his own. She couldn't be that. She didn't want to be that, call her selfish but she wanted her own life.

She finished her second glass of wine and waved for another. The king waved the servant back denying it to her. Six frowned, so she was reduced to the role of a child, she couldn't help but resent it. Nuada watched her with a worried look. She wore a wooden expression on her face. When his father asked her a question she pointedly ignored him.

Nuada touched her hand "my lady, will you not answer him?" said Nuada. Six turned to him "excuse? I'm sorry what was the question?" said six "I asked dear lady how long you intend to wait to provide me with grandchildren?" said the king "is never long enough?" said six. The king's mirthful expression fell. The hall went silent in shock. Nuala's hand went to her mouth.

Nuada shook his head in disbelief, he thought she had learned. The king bit his bottom lip and regarded her. She met his eyes calmly. If this was her only way of defying him she would use it. The king smiled at her boldness. "the fates may hold different views fortunately" said the king "unless of course they didn't make me fertile" said six

The servants were bringing in the food now. They set a plate of it in front of six. The king frowned at her statement but six could see it raised doubts. "Father I'm sure they didn't want to limit their resources thus" said Nuada. Six frowned at him and picked up a piece of fruit from her plate. She ate it, ignoring the other glances of the guests. The king hadn't touched his plate yet, it was obvious they were all waiting for him to eat first.

Even Nuada and Nuala hadn't touched theirs. She reached for another piece and Nuada stayed her hand. "the king eats first, have they never taught you manners?" said Nuada. She set the food down and picked up a fork. His hand still rested on her arm in a familiar gesture.

He was attempting to hold her hand. "remove your hand from mine" said six. She said it softly so her mother wouldn't hear. Instead he tightened his grip and smirked at her. She smiled back at him, hers held no mirth. Then she stabbed his hand to the table with her fork.

He yelped and pulled it free with a string of swear words. "are you mad?" he yelled at her. She smiled at him and picked up a grape from her plate. "perhaps, perhaps not but you will maintain your distance from me until I say otherwise" said six

He grabbed one of the cloth napkins and pressed it to his hand to stop the bleeding. She noted he now sported wounds on both his hands. That would hamper him in a fight, sufficiently that she could probably take him. "Enough!" yelled the king "you will show some manners in my hall" said the king.

Six smirked at him, his yell hadn't fazed her. Her drill sergeants had louder voices. She leaned back in her chair and gazed at him impassively. "My apologies your majesty I am simply not ready for that level of familiarity as yet" said six the king frowned, she had the right to tell him no, for the sake of propriety. His son's only infraction had been to touch her yet again.

"I see I'm sure my son would have heeded your wishes should you but inform him first" said the king "your majesty forgive me I should have schooled her better, I thought her manners would be suffice for this occasion, it is my fault not the girls" said Anais. six turned towards him. He glared at her and she frowned at him. She had manners it was the prince who was feeling her up. She ground her teeth ooh she hated this double standard shit.

"that is understandable my old friend no harm done" said the king. Anais leaned back; his glance at six told her she wouldn't be hearing the end of it tonight. The king poked a fork into his food and lifted a bite to his moth. The rest of the party waited until he swallowed before doing the same.

Nuada wrapped the napkin around his hand tightly and began eating. His hand smarted from her stab. He still admired her courage; few talked to his father like that and lived afterwards. Even he wouldn't have dared that level of bravado. If she had been born a male in their culture what a warrior she would have made. She might have been good enough to best him even.

He glanced at her. She was eating silently her vision fixed on her plate. She seemed to be mixing the dishes together and picking at the result. "Is there something remiss?' he asked softly though he only leaned in so far.

Even though he had her weapon she was till dangerous, she had proven that with the fork. She glanced at him and took a bite. She made a face like she intended to hurl and forcibly swallowed the food. "no I'm fine" she answered. "Would you prefer something else?" he asked. She shook her head no; she wasn't even really hungry so why put them to so much trouble.

She refrained from stating that this was the worst tasting food she had ever had. Nuada frowned he was trying to be kind to her. Obviously her earlier candid behavior was over. He drank some of his wine. He signaled for her to receive another glass. The servant came over," yes my lord?" said the servant "bring the lady something else, she can't stomach this and another glass of wine so she can wash her palette" he ordered.

The servant took the plate away from her and walked away from her. She ate the grape still in her fingers before turning to glare at Nuada. "forgive me but I saw the faces you were making and thought you might prefer something else." Said Nuada

The servant walked into the kitchen carrying her plate. He set it down and another kitchen helper scrapped it of into the trash. "Who's plate is that?" asked the chef "the prince's betrothed apparent vagrae is a acquired taste for my lady" said the servant. He was arranging a plate of fruit and meats. The chef grabbed the sauce he was putting with them and poured something in it when the servants' back was turned.

The mistress had paid him good money to poison the future princess. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity. The servant picked up the plate set the sauce cup on it and carried it out to her. The chef smiled, he was going to be a rich man.


	11. Chapter 11

Done 10

The servant came back into the hall and set the plate in front of Six. She nodded now that was more like it. Nothing weird smothered in gravy and as disgusting as it looked. She picked up some of the fruit. She ate all of it before starting on the meat strips. They were dry so she dipped them in the sauce.

It tasted weird to her, almost as though it was a cross between teriyaki and barbeque sauce, almost too tangy to the point of metallic. She only ate a few pieces with the sauce on it. As the evening wore on she began to feel weird. It was after the food was done and the plates had been removed.

A band had moved into one corner and couples were on the dance floor. "will you dance with me, my lady?" said Nuada six looked up at him. She felt dizzy and thoroughly nauseous. No way would she be steady enough on her feet to dance. Anais shoved her chair back and pushed her almost out of it. "she would love to" he responded. Nuada took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. At first he mistook her sudden silence for insecurity, but then he thought about it.

The lady had never shown the slightest bit of insecurity to anyone except for that candid moment in the courtyard."I'm going to put my arm around you please do not stab it" he said he wore a devilish smile on his face. If six were feeling better she would have found his comment amusing. Instead she allowed the contact and leaned on his shoulder. The strength of his arms helped keep her upright. Nuada felt her rest her head on his shoulder and looked down at her in shock.

Was she showing him some affection? The song started it was a slow one so he kept her close to him, relishing in the brief contact she was allowing him. This marriage would never be dull he mused. He bent down and took the risk of kissing her forehead. Her skin felt clammy and hot beneath his lips.

He drew back some, to look at her. She clung to his arms as if she were afraid to let go. Her skin held a greenish cast to it. "My lady are you well?" he asked. She shook her head no and leaned into him of her own accord. "would you like some air?" he asked she nodded yes, air sounded nice, plus she wanted to hurl.

He led her towards the balcony doors. She never made it. She collapsed into his arms half way there. Nuada caught her before she hit the floor. The hall went still, the king approached them. Nuada scooped her into his arms. "I'm taking her upstairs send a healer to attend us, she's ill" said Nuada.

He carried her up the stairs outside the ballroom and down the hall. "easy my love hang on for me, please" he whispered. He laid her on his bed and sat down next to her. He thought it might be her girdle perhaps causing her to breathe wrong but he discovered she wore none. Her figure was naturally that shape, her muscles toned not soft like females often were.

She must work out then he mused, perhaps she would do so beside him one of these days. Maybe it was something they could share. The healer came in followed by his father."I left your sister in charge of our guests, what is wrong with her?' asked the king

The healer kneeled beside her. Pulled a small light out of his pocket pulling back her eyelids then shone a human lamp light into them. The healer frowned and tested her pulse. "what did she consume?' asked the healer

"Some frague, some fruit and some meat that was all" said Nuada. Nuada looked worried and gazed at his fallen fiancé the healer tested her pulse then opened her mouth and held down her tongue.

He used the lamp again to look in her mouth. Nuada frowned at the creature. The healer hummed and hawed."I see very interesting" said the healer. "What is interesting?" snapped Nuada. He was worried damn it and the healer's attitude was not helping.

"Your highness perhaps you should retrieve the ladies plate before the evidence is destroyed" said the healer "what evidence?" said the king "the lady has been poisoned your majesty" said the healer. Nuada rose off the bed, his eyes livid with rage. "Stay with her father, please" said Nuada. He strode out the door, down the stairs and into the great hall. He Walked strait for her plate. A servant was already picking it up to clear it. Nuada grabbed it from him before he could carry it away. "No one on the kitchen staff goes home tonight until I speak with them" he ordered.

He carried the plate away with him. The servant watched him go in confusion. Nuada walked back up the stairs carrying the plate. If something happened to Denair whoever was responsible would pay dearly. He entered the room. The healer had Denair tucked into the bed.

"Good just set it over there" said the healer. Nuada refrained from snapping at him for ordering him about. He was too worried to care right now. The healer left her laying there and pulled several vials from him bag. He dipped a dropper in a bottle and dropped a single drop on each piece of food.

The healer frowned, nothing the food was untouched "what of the sauce?" said the king. The healer took a drop and dripped it in the sauce. The sauce turned a brilliant blue where the dot hit.

The healer hissed in his breath in anger. "We must bleed her" said the healer "say what?" said Nuada "she has been iron poisoned" said the king. Nuada surged to his feet, anger evident in every line of his frame. He walked over to the plate. "how much?" Nuada asked.

He looked down at the plate with an absurd sense of guilt. If he hadn't replaced her plate they would have never had the opportunity to touch her. "enough to kill three of our warriors, fortunately she isn't strait fae" said the healer "that much should have killed her instantly" said the king.

He looked at the contents of the small bowl in revulsion. Nuada looked down at Denair, his face lined with worry. "My prince you may wish to leave" said the healer. "If my beloved must go through this I will not forsake her" said Nuada. The healer nodded the king looked at his son. He rested his hand on his son's shoulders."I shall deal with our would be assassin" said the king "save him for me, I want to personally take his head" said Nuada.

He watched with sickening dread as the healer withdrew needles from his bag. "We may need to replace some of which we take, will you donate some to her?" said the healer Nuada nodded yes. "of course" he responded.

He sat on the bed beside her and wiped her forehead with a towel. "I would gladly take a thousand cuts from your blade my lady if I could spare you this" he whispered. The healer tied a bandana around her arm and raised the vein.

He put the needle in her skin and her blood flowed into the small jar. He noticed with a sickening feeling that her blood was more red than amber. The healer swore when he saw this. Nuada looked at him a question forming on his lips. "your blood would be incompatible it seems, damn those humans why could they not leave her one way or the other" said the healer.

He took only a little "we must wait and do it again some time later, we cannot bleed her completely now without her dying of its loss" said the healer. Nuada closed his eyes in sympathy.

He had been poisoned thus as a teenager. He had taken a wound on the battlefield; the human he had faced used an iron blade instead of the usual bronze. He had nearly died if not for his father and sisters donations of blood. Denair would be suffering longer than he had those few days.

Without the ability to replace her blood loss the iron would stay in her system longer. He knew first hand how painful such a substance could be. He grasped her hand when she sobbed in her sleep. "I know it hurts love but just hang on I am here and I will not leave you" said Nuada

The king strode into his hall, seldom had his court seen him angry. This was the first time in several centuries anything had roused his anger this badly. The last time had resulted in a war. Tonight's was definitely going to result in an execution.

"Father?" said Nuala "he stays by her side" answered the king. He eyed the room. "No one leaves until after I am done, guards bar the doors" said the king. He walked into the kitchen area after he saw they had followed his orders. The kitchen staff went to their knees at his entrance. Even those carrying something. "Which of you prepared my future daughter in laws plate?" he asked the servant who had served her raised his hand the king stopped in front of him. The man swallowed in fear.

"did anyone aid you?' said the king. The servant thought about it. "no my lord I prepared it all" said the servant. He looked at the floor. "Begging pardon majesty, but the chef placed the sauce on the plate before he took it out to her" said a small kitchen boy.

The chef glared at the kitchen boy in anger. The king raised his hand and the child approached "you saw this?" said the king "yes majesty" said the child. the king looked at the chef, the man looked slightly gray with fear.

His mistress said the girl would drop dead at home none the wiser of the cause. "Where did he go from there?" said the king "into the meat locker sire" said the child. The king nodded towards his guards "watch him" said the king. The king walked into the freezer and dug through the shelves.

A small vial was hidden behind the remains of the sauce. The king picked it up, it was almost empty. He snorted in anger; he shared his son's temper in his youth. Time had tempered it some but not now. He walked out of the freezer and approached the chef. He grabbed the man around the throat.

"who gave this to you?" he demanded the man gasped something under his breath. The king loosened his hold some, realizing that he was cutting off his oxygen supply. "Please have mercy majesty" he gasped. "Your accomplice's name and I might make your death less painful" said the king. His eyes were livid with fury and his nostrils flared when he spoke. The chef looked down in defeat; his only hope now was a swift death "the lady Altese" said the chef. The king frowned; one of his son's former lovers had done this treacherous deed?


	12. Chapter 12

Done 11

The king didn't believe his ears, until he returned to the dining hall. The lady Altese looked worried about something. Then she looked downright fearful when her assassin was dragged out of the room begging for his life. Altese swallowed as the king stopped in front of her. She wisely looked at the floor but even her down turned gaze couldn't hide the racing heart in her chest.

"my lady do you have something you would like to tell me?" said the king. She swallowed "no my lord" said altese her voice rose almost to a squeak betraying her fear to all present. "Guards please escort the lady Altese to the dungeon my son would like a word with her later" said the king. Altese looked up at the king in shock as two guards grabbed her arms and dragged her away. The remaining guests remained still, not wanting to incur the king's wrath.

"majesty?" said a soft voice the king turned towards the voice. The lady Silvermist was watching him. He walked closer to the woman "yes my lady?" he asked "how is my daughter?" said Silvermist. her eyes met his and all he saw was fear in hers. "She is with the healer he is treating her, be at peace my lady" said the king "will we be able to see her?" said Anais.

He sounded somewhat unnerved by the proceedings; his voice betrayed the strain he was under. "As soon as the healer allows her to have visitors" said the king. Anais nodded in understanding. "My son sits with her now be at peace he will allow no harm to come to her" said the king. Anais refrained from pointing out that it already had.

Six tossed in turned she was dreaming, dreaming that she was on fire. That someone was pouring hot metal into her veins. She screamed in the dream or she thought she did. Nuada watched her toss and turn with a pained look on her face.

She screamed and arched her back, the noise ended in a sob. He reached out his hand and grasped hers. That was all he could do, he bowed his head in worry. If he could have taken the pain on himself he would have. For six days she remained in that bed thrashing around and screaming in pain. During those six days the healer came and bled her twice a day. She got weaker each time. He tried forcing some food past her lips but she choked on it and gagged. He let her rest instead, despair coloring his thoughts. He took whatever meals he felt up to eating in her room. He didn't shower or change clothes. Though he only picked at a portion of them. He lost weight and looked somewhat gaunt. His pale skin looked paler than before. Nuala came and visited him while he sat at her bedside. Sometimes she just hugged her brother and shared his grief with him. Then on the sixth night six opened her eyes. Turned towards him and said "you really look like shit"

He blinked in surprise and looked up from his lap. He had been praying to the goddess for her aid. He thought he heard her voice and looked up. Six was staring at him with a small grin on her face. He leapt out of his chair and rushed to her side. Taking her into his arms he held her close to him. "As do you my dear but under the circumstances I'll forgive you if you do me" said Nuada

she chuckled into his chest "all right but only this once" she said. He helped her lean back on the cushions until she tried to slap him. "what happened?" she asked Nuada's jaw tightened "someone attempted to poison you to death" said Nuada

"poison?" said six she leaned back on the pillow her head tilted towards the ceiling "why would they do that?" said six Nuada looked angry and this time she was glad of it. "They believed you would somehow taint the royal line with your mixed heritage" said Nuada. six chuckled he had to have cleaned that up for her benefit. "do you?" said six Nuada frowned at her "no my sweet I like your heritage" said Nuada "even the human part?" she asked "all of you my love, the good and the bad" said Nuada

"how long have I been out of it?" she asked "for six days" he answered she noted the blankets pooled on the floor next to the chair he had recently vacated." you stayed here?" she asked "yes I could not leave you" he said softly. She eyed him closely perplexed by his loyalty. Was he falling for her? she wondered." did you catch the culprit?" she said softly. Nuada looked at her in the eye" but of course" said Nuada

"And?" she prompted "they were put to death in the courtyard below, I wanted to watch but not leave your side" he explained "why?" she said softly "I would have it known that I will defend you my love" he said "how many people know?" said six. "Most thought you died on the fourth day it was unheard of for anyone to survive this long" he said softly she looked shocked for a moment and noticed he had looked away from her. "You thought I would die too?" said six he nodded yes his hand came up to rest on his chin. He rubbed it and then pushed his hair back from his face."I thought I had lost you, before I ever got a chance to have you" said Nuada she moved closer to him and reached out her hand to him. He closed his hand over hers. "I have never been so scared in my life and I have faced armies before" he said she watched him try to compose himself.

He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown."Nuada?" she said softly he looked at her. His eyes rimed in tears." I ordered their deaths and I will admit in my anger I was far from merciful" he said softly. She rubbed his arm and shoulder. Wondering where the sudden guilt stemmed from.

"She was my lover once" he said softly "who was?" said six "the lady Altese, she was who planned the whole thing." He said. She wiped his eyes." it ok I'm safe now, its ok you aren't going to loose me" she said softly. he pulled her into his arms. "no I won't ever even risk it again that is why I've gotten you a bodyguard" said Nuada. she laughed at him.

" a body guard Nuada I used to be an assassin, a food taster would have been more practical" said Six "then I shall see to it you have one of those too" he responded "your serious?" said six "deadly, I will not risk another attempt on you" he said "well I should think being executed for trying would be incentive enough to just not do it" said six

"yes you would think a gruesome public execution would make some pause, but I will not count on it" he said "gruesome?" said six "I 'm afraid I exercised very little self control forgive me" said Nuada six mentally decided to ask someone what the execution had entailed, since Nuada was less than forth coming with the details.


	13. Chapter 13

Done 12

Six watched the man who was supposed to be her husband with mixed feelings in her heart. Did she dare respond to what he was feeling? Was his loyalty an act or genuine. She had to admit she wasn't the easiest person to live with. Could she do it and if she did.

Did she really want to be a queen? She sighed and shifted she had spent enough time in this bed she needed to get up and move. "what are you doing?" Nuada asked. She was climbing out of the bed "I'm getting up what does it look like I'm doing" said Six "you need to rest, get stronger first" he said "no what I need is a bath and then some fresh air and some sunshine" said six

Nuada looked both worried and torn between over protectiveness and a wish to see her well."I will arrange your bath, just please rest I worry you are pushing yourself too soon" he said she gave him a wry smile but he looked so distraught she humored him. "So long as you arrange one for yourself as well" she said he smiled at her "lady I will not leave your side until you are well" he said. In a tone that she knew he was serious about his feelings.

"you really are that worried aren't you?" she said softly. She crossed the room to him and he intercepted her when her footing proved unsteady. "Don't please, and yes I am still very worried about you" he said his arms encircling her waist protectively. She pushed at them but he held on.

"Nuada?" said six "yes?" he answered "then arrange one big enough for two" she said a mischievous grin on her face. He smiled back at her grin he looked exhausted to her.

"then you need to get some sleep" she said softly he shook his head, no. "Not until I know you are safe" said Nuada. "Then sleep beside me, this beds big enough" said six. The tiredness in his eyes made six absurdly worried. Did he actually care about her that much or was he just fulfilling some obligation.

He smiled at her. "you will not stab me if I touch you?" he said. She wasn't sure if he was teasing or asking. "no I won't hurt you" she said softly he smiled at her ruefully. "then I will arrange our bath" he said and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later he came back in with two servants in tow. They were carrying towels and robes for the both of them. "my lady" he said extending his hand to her. She stood up shakily. He tried supporting her and she pushed him away.

"damn it I'm not helpless!" she said so he hovered near her instead. He reached out to catch her every time she even looked like she was stumbling. It made her somewhat uncomfortable the level of devotion he was showing her. He led her down a hall and into a bath house.

The tub dominated the room and was sunk into the floor. Like a giant swimming pool only shallow. On one end a head rest was propped against the side with a natural seat. Nuada led her forward. Six looked pointedly at the servants. They stood there with adverted eyes.

"they are here to aid us nothing more" he said softly "still I think we can handle it on our own don't you?" she said Nuada smiled at her wickedly "is my lady suddenly shy?" he said she met his eyes

"just send them away please" she said softly. She was worried her figure had been affected by her illness and didn't feel comfortable disrobing in front of the servants. Nuada made her nervous enough as it was. The man was so intense she wasn't sure where she stood with him sometimes.

He nodded and said something to the servants, they bowed and setting the towels down on the wooden bench by the tub before they left. "Now will you allow me to aid you?" he said six was already trying to undo her top. She swayed on her feet and grabbed a wall. Nuada sighed; she was so damn stubborn sometimes. He would have his hands full with this one.

He reached for the tie strings of her top. She started to swat his hand and he raised one eyebrow at her. "you promised" he said. she lowered her hand and let him undo the ties. He slid the fabric off her shoulders letting it pool at her feet. He slid her undergarments down next and stared at her body. "What?" she said suddenly worried she had lost too much weight or something.

"you lost some weight nothing more you will gain it back no worries" he responded. She frowned then looked quizzically at him. "aren't you going to disrobe?" she asked he smiled and undid his belt letting it fall next to her clothes. Next he removed his shirt. Six stared at him, barely keeping her mouth from dropping open. Holy shit he was built.

He undid his pant ties and let them drop, taking his underwear with them. Six just kept staring at him taking in the full view and wondering why she had ever said no. he smiled at her.

"enjoying the view my love?' he said. Six flushed somewhat and then composed herself. "Yeah" she answered boldly "so glad I could please, come let me help you" he said extending his hand to her. She took it this time; her balance was still somewhat shaky. He helped her to sit down on the lounge seat in the tub. He sat beside her and grabbed a washing cloth.

He poured some liquid like soap on it and held it up to her. She extended her hand to him. Instead of handing it to her he washed her arm for her. Slowly scrubbing the dirt from her skin."Nuada?" she asked "yes?" he answered he motioned for her other hand. She hesitated for a second then extended her hand to him.

He scrubbed that one and moved up to her shoulders. She sighed relaxing into his ministrations. It felt wonderful, so sensual and relaxing. His touch was gentle almost reverent. He gently wiped her face and then went down. He stopped above her breasts and waited. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"why'd you stop?" she asked "I ah, are you sure you wish me to touch you?' he asked she smiled was the great prince Nuada nervous? "Yes please continue" said six .he sighed and began gently washing her chest and her back. His hands worked their way to her buttocks and he stopped again.

He lifted one of her legs and washed it, then the other. "Would you prefer to?" he said he was paused above her nether regions. "No go ahead" she said he swallowed and slid his hand down there gently scrubbing her. He scooped some water in a jug beside the tub and rinsed her off piece by piece. She was so relaxed she was leaning against him.

"I must do your hair" he said she nodded and let him lean her back into the water he wet her hair with a cup scooped into the water. Then he poured some different soap into his hand. He scrubbed it into her hair and she relaxed into his touch. She closed her eyes and relished in the attention.

He leaned her back and rinsed her hair and whatever soap still clung to her skin off. He leaned her against the head rest. She opened her eyes and watched as he grabbed the second cloth. She leaned over and deftly plucked it from his hands.

"your turn" she said smiling wickedly at his bewildered look. She took his hand in hers and began to gently lather the soap into his skin. He smiled at her allowing himself to relax into her ministrations. She finished one hand and worked on the other Getting between his fingers as he had done with hers.

She moved slowly and deftly up his arms. He was surprised at how relaxing and how sensual her ministrations were. No wonder she wished to do this herself. Her hands moved down his chest and he watched them massage the soap into his chest muscles. He gasped when her fingers brushed sensitive flesh. She moved around to his back and scrubbed that.

She was driving him crazy she could tell. His hitched breath and gasp when she touched his chest, Were proof enough of that. When she went lower to his hips then over them and cleaned him down there, she couldn't help but notice he was enjoying himself. He moaned when she poured water into his hair and scrubbed his scalp with her tiny fingers.

He leaned back on her she had wrapped her legs around his waist he tilted his head back and stared into her eyes. She smiled at him and touched her lips to his. He gazed at her in shock, had she just kissed him? She tilted his head back before he could respond or question her and poured water on his head. He smiled as the water rinsed his hair clean. He turned towards her and gazed into her eyes. "Denair?" he queried. She kissed him again. This one wasn't a gentle peck on the lips it was a full on kiss. He responded like a dying man to water, hungrily devouring her mouth back.


	14. Chapter 14

Done 13

He couldn't get enough of her sweet lips, they tasted like berries. Her hands were resting on his shoulders as their tongues fought for dominance. He thought he was dreaming when she touched her lips to his. She leaned into him and he pushed her back on the reclined lounge He Slowly slid up her to straddle her hips. She broke the kiss to catch her breath. Holy shit he was getting worked up over just a kiss.

She wondered how long it had been since he had been with anyone. She pulled back some to regard him, should she keep going? This wasn't some one night stand she could walk away from later this man was planning to wed her. Despite his loyalty she wasn't sure she wanted to get any closer to him. He sensed her hesitation and drew back a little. Denair wasn't a woman you forced and he sensed her reluctance.

"Denair, do not look away from me, tell me what is wrong" he said. she swallowed suddenly nervous for the first time. She had never had anyone treat her this way and she had no idea how to react to it all. She scooted away from him and he let her pull her legs up. She started to stand and he stood up and caught her when she swayed. She shoved him away, her pride reasserted itself fiercely.

"forgive me I acted too soon, you need time to recover" he said. He followed her to the bench and picked up a towel for her before she could bend to grab one. She glared at him and took it from his hands. "why do you do that I only wish to aid you?" he asked. she wrapped the towel around her and started for the door. He stayed her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Denair, talk to me please" he said. She looked at his hand and sighed wearily."I don't know why now we both need to get some rest" said Six she headed for the room. She didn't know why she had answered so truthfully. So many things about this place confused her to the bone. She wasn't sure if she could handle this place on a daily basis. She wasn't even sure she could handle sleeping next to him without wanting to jump his bones.

Even now she could still feel his hands on her skin and she wanted to feel them again. She wouldn't admit that to him though, she wasn't ready to admit he affected her at all. Why give him that much power over her? She simply couldn't do it and she pitied him. being stuck with her would suck. She wondered if they did go through with it could she get separate rooms.

She had to have her own space and sleeping next to him without getting any would be maddening to say the least. She just didn't think she had that level of self control. He walked beside her quietly, she was lost in thought and he was too tired to ask her what she thought about. Not that he would receive an answer, if she wished to share her thoughts she would.

She walked into the room and lay down on one side of the bed. She left him the side by the window. "Denair move over" he said "why?" said six she didn't want to sleep with her back to a door or where she couldn't handle an intruder when they entered.

"because I wish you to be behind me" he said. she sat up some and glared at him, obviously mistaking his meaning."I meant simply that I wish to meet any threats to our safety first" said Nuada. She glared at him in irritation "and what makes you so certain that I could not deal with any threat coming through that door?" said Six

Her nostrils flared in anger. Nuada sighed he hated her damnable pride and that the humans had even taught her to use a weapon."I am sure you can handle yourself in a fight were you healthy and not recovering from a prolonged illness" he said diplomacy and tact was something that had been drilled into him since childhood. Pity it rarely worked with the opposite sex.

He met her angry stare with an equally stubborn one of his own. "please Denair I am tired and do not wish to fight you on this but I will if you insist" he said she frowned at him and scooted over some.

"it's only for one night so don't get used to it" she said. She turned her back to him and drifted into sleep. He sighed and lay down next to her. He listened to her breathing until he no longer could keep his eyes open. His dreams started innocent enough, with the upcoming wedding of them both. Denair looked incredible in his dream and he knew she would in real life as well. He sighed in his sleep and six turned to look at him funny.

Then his dreams took on a decidedly more erotic feel as they drifted into visions of their first night. Would she arch her back like the whore had made her do? Would she scream his name? He would damn sure make sure she did. Her rolled over and hugged her in his dream. Six frowned Nuada was hugging her like a teddy bear.

She tried to wriggle free and he pulled her closer. She gave up when he nearly choked off her air with an ill timed hug. He pressed up against her tightly and she could feel him getting hard against her thigh. He began to kiss her arm and his other hand started to caress her chest. "ok that does it dreams over wake up" she said and tried to push him off.

Damn he was heavy or she was weaker than she thought. He cuddled closer and closed his lips on one of her nipples. She smacked him hard. And he opened his eyes in surprise. He realized where his hands were and quickly sat up. "sorry I thought I was dreaming" he said. He sounded embarrassed. Six was shaken and just a bit aroused by the experience.

"its ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea" said six. Nuada rubbed his cheek she had hit him hard. She was staring at his lap and he looked down. She had stopped talking and was just staring with her mouth hanging open. The towel he wore to bed was off his lap and his arousal was plainly evident.

He looked at her, she was biting her bottom lip and a thin trickle of blood was flowing down her lip. She wanted him he could see it in her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her. She backed up against the wall. He pressed her against the wall. Her breathing was coming in gasps. This time he leaned down and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Done 14

She moaned into his lips, damn she was losing self control fast. He refused to relent, he wanted her and he knew she wanted him. He saw no sense in denying it any longer. His hands slid up her bare sides and he pressed his body against her small frame. She fit so perfectly against him as if she were made to fit there. He reluctantly let go of her lips but he was by no means done.

He kissed down her cheek and up her throat. Her breath was coming in little excited panting sounds and he knew he had her. He nibbled at her ear before going back to her neck and lips again. He wanted to prolong this as long as possible. He was determined that she no longer tease him with something she should be giving him already.

He had never had a woman with hold her affections so readily from him and he was determined to see why. He was driving her nuts just when she thought she could block out what he was doing to her body he changed it and made her start all over.

"stop fighting it" he whispered. She whimpered when his tongue darted out and touched her behind the ear. A wave of heat flushed her body and she wanted to melt like chocolate on a hot day. He moved lower and she tried to grab him to stop him. She couldn't take any more and still keep her sanity. He grabbed both of her wrists in his hand and held them away from his efforts.

She squirmed in his grasp unable to break his grip. Damn he was strong and he wasn't about to let go. His lips moved down her chest and Six wanted to faint when he played with her nipples. He got one to harden and then moved to the other. She was gasping now and trying desperately to pull free of his grasp.

"Nuada stop please" she pleaded. All of her self control was rapidly deserting her. He kissed back up to her mouth closed his lips on hers and ran his tongue over her bottom lip and then slowly over the top one. He drew back and said"NO!"

He proceeded to return to his activities and she moaned in desperation. Part of her wanted to be free the other half wanted to dig her hands into his hair and ride the waves of heat he was causing in her body.

His hand slid slowly over her belly and then down lower still. His lips were kissing their way down to where his hands were. Her breasts cried out in neglected need as his fingers slid still lower. Her skin tingled where he touched and she was trying very hard not to pant like a dog.

He lifted his lips from her stomach and suddenly captured one pert nipple between his teeth and gently bit down. She cried out and gasped as a new sensation swept through her. He laughed into her breast and released it to return to her lower half.

Oh gawd her thoughts were screaming. Her brain was on sensation overload and he showed no sign of stopping. She gave up fighting what he was doing and leaned back and enjoyed what he was doing to her body. But he didn't release her hands he held on to them instead.

His fingers made a lazy circle around her entrance slowly teasing the hair on the outside of her entrance. She gasped when his fingers brushed against it but didn't enter it. She was panting now and all he had done was touch her. Damn him for not fighting fair.

He could hear her breath coming in gasps and her heartbeat was decidedly more rapid. Her body responded to his touch so beautifully. He wondered if she had never had a lover do this. She certainly reacted like it was her first time or were her former lovers so inept. He had never driven a woman to this level with just foreplay before it was oddly gratifying.

His fingers slowly circled her entrance. He felt her muscles tense and could smell her arousal getting stronger. He was almost ready but first he had to taste. She would make that face for him and she would scream his name until she was hoarse before this night was through. He had enough of her damned denial, she was his and he was claiming her tonight.

She felt one of his fingers part her down there and gasped as he lowered his face to lick her. She moaned out loud when he teased her just as mercilessly with his tongue down there as he had with her breasts. She found herself squirming into his touch and wanting him inside her but he held that back from her.

He wanted her full surrender first and she wasn't ready to give it to him yet. She whimpered as he withdrew she was literally throbbing down there with her need. He kissed her thigh on its inside and caressed the way down her legs. She was so wet fluids were running down her leg.

"Do you want me to continue?" he said she looked down at him with an incredulous look on her face. "say it, tell me what you want" he said she moaned as he continued to caress and tease but remained stubbornly away from the areas craving release."Nuada please!" she gasped

Her breath was coming in pants and she was actually finding it hard to think. "please what?" he teased. she trembled as shock waves cascaded through her body. Every one of her nerve endings screamed in need. "please continue" she said. He kissed her thigh. "Why?" he asked "please Nuada your not fighting fair" she said.

He kissed closer to her privates and she gasped as her nerves flared. "all is fair in love or war my love" he whispered "please Nuada" she whispered. She wouldn't beg him her pride wouldn't stand for it. He slid a finger closer and stopped with its tip just inside her entrance, her flesh spasmed around his finger tip.

He rubbed forward hitting her most sensitive spot deliberately setting her nerves on fire. "oh gawd!" she gasped "I'm waiting for your answer" he said calmly. He was aroused too by her display but he had a decidedly better amount of self control. She wanted to cry she hurt so bad with her need.

"please!" she said. Again he slid the finger in deeper and pulled it out some. She spasmed again and got wetter. "tell me Denair, what do you want of me?" he said she looked down at him. He wore a self satisfied smirk on his face, but his eyes were noticeably brighter. He was just as aroused as she was but he had better control. He rubbed again and she arched against his touch.

"oh please just do it already you're driving me nuts" she said "do what?" he asked with an air of false innocence."Nuada!" she gasped. He chuckled

"Tell me or I will walk away" he said. She growled at him"don't you dare" she said "then tell me what you want?" he said he caressed her thigh and his tongue unexpectantly darted out across her nub. She arched her back and gasped.

"you I want you please" said Six. he kissed up her body, then he began to nip at her skin. "Nuada please" she said her voice sounded closer to pleading now. He lifted her hands above her head as he went up her body. She struggled briefly when he didn't release her hands.

He shoved her up against the wall and lifted her onto his hips. He was in control and he wanted her to know it. He positioned her so he was near her entrance. He shoved into her hard slamming her against the wall as he did so. He felt her shudder and gasp but he kept going.

Slamming into her hard and fast till her breath came in gasps. She whimpered and shuddered in his arms. She was getting near climax he could tell by the tightening of her muscles. So he slowed to almost a stop, resting his hips against hers. She was gasping and breathing hard.

"please don't stop" she begged "say my name, whose making you feel this say it" he demanded. He thrust into her again slowly. "Nuada!" she screamed. "oh gawd Please!" she begged he obliged her and brought her the rest of the way to climax. He finally released her hands so she could cling to his shoulders.

She was trembling afterwards and gasping so hard she was leaning against him to keep from falling. He pulled her close and held her against him. She still trembled against him. "are you alright?" he asked. She closed her eyes and leaned on him


	16. Chapter 16

Done 15

She stayed leaning against him for a little while. A Part of her relished in the feeling of safe contentment in his arms. She would deny it if he asked but she did enjoy his embrace. Her body still trembled in the aftermath of his touch and her nerves tingled with phantom sensations left by his touch. Oh man that had been good, so good she had no words to describe it.

"forgive me I pushed you too soon" Nuada said softly. She drew in a breath embarrassed by her bodies' reaction to his. Her pride fiercely reasserted itself. "What were you thinking of?" she asked. He drew back some and kissed her forehead. "you and what a lovely bride you'll make" he responded.

She pushed him away from her, that was the last thing she wanted to think about. "why do you still do that?" he said. she sighed and walked so ways away from him. He followed her a little, still worried because she was a bit shaky still. "sorry its not you it's me" said Six "tell me, please help me understand why you still do this" he said

She turned to look at him then looked away again. She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling because she'd never felt anything like this before. He stepped up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. He did it slowly giving her the chance to pull away if necessary. Her moods were mercurial a best and her temper was as bad as his.

"this will happen no matter how much we fight it its still going to be" said Nuada "and that doesn't bother you in the slightest?" said Six "why should it its my duty to my people to insure that our line continues" said Nuada "so you can't just find some girl and have a kid with her?" said Six.

Nuada's nostrils flared and his grip tightened on her shoulders. He turned her to face him. "you would want me to take another to my bed?" he said he sounded angry and looked hurt by the suggestion. "Well yes if that's the only reason for this farce" said Six "farce?" he said "you think my concern for you is false?" he said.

She looked at him wryly and raised a single eyebrow. "Isn't it, I mean we don't exactly know each other all that well" said six. He snorted "I know you lady or have you forgotten the last few hours already?" he said she snorted "ok so we had sex, I've done that before and still felt nothing afterwards" said six

"and to think you once called me cold and heartless" said Nuada he sounded hurt as he walked towards the door."I'm sorry I just think we should wait for awhile" said Six "you mean until you can run away from this, do you think I do not know of your plans?" he said.

she eyed him suspiciously for a few minutes "who have you told?" she asked "none I would never betray you that way" said Nuada "As a matter of fact I agree with you, those humans do deserve death for what they did to your mother and you" said Nuada. She nodded and stared at him for a moment trying to gauge how much trust to give him.

"You have to trust someone sometime my lady" said Nuada "no I don't, trust can get you killed" said six "so can the lack of it" said Nuada. She looked away from him "do I not deserve only a little of your trust?" he said smiling at her wanly. She frowned and clenched her hands. "what are you so afraid of, I would never harm you, you know this" said Nuada.

She snorted "As if you would get the chance" said six. He pulled her close to him and held her against him. She stiffened and tried to pull away but he held on to her. "Please tell me what I can do to make this work between us?" said Nuada. She pulled out of his arms and walked towards the door. "find someone else" she said she started to walk out the door.

"I want no one else but you" said Nuada "then you will be very lonely" she answered. He clenched his fists and followed her out the door. He caught up to her easily because she was still very fragile. She tired easily and he found her sitting on a bench and seething at her own weakness. He blocked her path when she tried to leave. "what did you mean by that?" said Nuada

"You know what I meant" she answered "no one else will share your bed but I" he said "you're right no one will share my bed period, I want my own room" she said "no, you belong at my side, stop with these ridiculous notions" he said. She stood up angrily and decked him. "you call my feelings ridiculous!" She yelled at him then she walked away from him in a huff. He caught her wrist and spun her back to face him.

"and you fail to even consider mine!" he retorted. She was about to yell a come back at his face. Unfortunately his words stole her thunder. She screamed in frustration and tried to walk away from him. he tried to stop her and she tried to flip him over her shoulder. Unfornately she was way too weak to do so. He restrained her easily.

"stop you will injure yourself please" said Nuada. She tried to hit him a few more times and he held her hands until she stopped. "let me go!" she ordered "no, not until you calm yourself" he said. she screamed at him and tried to kick him in the groin. He restrained her until she stopped fighting him.

"why do you fear this so badly I have promised you everything you want of me?" he said "no you haven't the only thing I want is my freedom" said six "as do I but we cannot have what we truly desire, that is not our fate" he said he held her close to him, he could feel her rage and frustration.

"I don't want to be a queen" she hissed into his shoulder. "nor do I wish to be a king but it is what we were born to" he said sadly "you mean to tell me there is nothing else you would rather do?" said six "honestly I'd love to just be a soldier, do you really think I like all this responsibility?" said Nuada "or having bodyguards who are willing to literally die for me?' he asked

She shook her head no "couldn't I just be a consort or something?" she asked "you would lay everything on my head?" he said "you know how to deal with it all I know how to do is kill people" said six. He sighed "I know your frightened but you can do this I know you can and I know you know more than how to kill people" said Nuada

He pushed her hair back from her face and rested his hands on her cheeks." Besides I want a wife who is my equal and you are that in all ways, I will not dishonor you by letting you claim a lesser title" he said. she sighed and looked away from him. He kissed her forehead gently and then scooped her into his arms. She protested and demanded he put her on her feet. "no!' he said simply.

"then take me outside I want some air damn it" said six "very well that I will do" he said and walked her into the garden. He set her on one of the stone benches and pulled her into his arms. A servant came near them "would you like me to fetch a blanket for the lady sire?" said the man

Nuada eyed him critically; he was an older servant who had been with them for a while, so he nodded yes. "that wasn't really necessary I'm not cold" said six. he snorted and sat next to her holding her in his arms despite her protests. He longed to tell her how much she meant to him but she wasn't ready to embrace her own feelings. let alone his so he waited and just enjoyed being able to hold her. Six seethed she hated him a little for shooting down all her plans. His man handling of her was irritating as well. He would have never gotten away with it if she hadn't felt so weak.


	17. Chapter 17

Done 16

Nuada chuckled at her enraged glare. He knew her weakness was irritating her but he partially enjoyed it. It gave him an opportunity to hold her. "So what did you want me to see at this council?" said six. She wanted to get off the subject of them because she couldn't get away from him right now.

Nuada frowned at her; it was obvious she was changing the subject. "actually it concerns your plans" said Nuada "my plans, how?" said six. "You know nothing of your people's history am I correct?" said Nuada. she reluctantly nodded yes. Mentally noting to herself to amend that at her earliest convience.

"our people fought a war against the humans long ago, centuries actually" said Nuada. Six frowned he sounded like he was talking to a child and it was very irritating. "so I take it we didn't win?" said six "no we did but my father desired peace instead of driving the humans back into their cities he made a pact with them" said Nuada

She could hear the bitterness in his voice when he said it. "The treaty stated that they had the cities and us the forests and wild lands" said Nuada "and you feel that they broke this" said six. he smiled perhaps she was smarter than he thought she was. He was pleasantly surprised she had caught his trick with the dresses, though at the time he had been trying to sabotage her.

He had wanted out of the marriage as badly as she did at the time. Now he no longer wanted that, unfortunately she still did. "yes they did, you and your mother are proof of that" said Nuada "your father wouldn't do anything for my mother when she was captured what makes you think he'll do so now" said six "he will if you stand by my side if you demand he take action in front of the whole court he must answer you" said Nuada

"or what will happen?" said six "or he could lose his throne" said Nuada her eyes widened "to who?" said six "to his heir" said Nuada "you?" said six "yes, as a future member of our house he must answer your challenge, if he does not he proves himself unfit to rule" said Nuada "you would do that?" said six "our people are dying Denair if we do not stand up for ourselves now there will be nothing left to stand up for" said Nuada

He sounded passionate and fanatic, two of the most dangerous combinations. "he is your father you would do that to him?" said six "please believe me if there were any other way I would gladly take it" he said "and if he refuses and decides he doesn't wish to step down?" said Six

"Then it will be a trial by combat" said Nuada. Six frowned at him, Balor had one arm it was hardly a fair fight. "it would not be a fair fight" said six Nuada snorted "my father is a great warrior, even now, with only one arm" said Nuada "you would do that kill your own father?" said six. the conversation was beginning to scare her.

"if I have to, if he has grown too weak to lead us it is my duty to remove him from the throne by any means necessary" said Nuada "and if your wife or children should show the same weakness?" said Six. She wasn't sure why she was getting angry about all this but she was.

Nuada paused he had stood up to pace. His anger and excitement getting the better of his control making it impossible to stay seated. He turned to look at her and paused."I would never hurt you or any child you bear me you have my word" he said

She snorted at his attempt at an apology. "please six I need your backing on this or it will fail" said Nuada. she paused at the door. She had stood to walk away from him; he had made her so darn angry she just couldn't sit still."I will back you on one condition and one only "said six "name it whatever it is it's yours" he said "you swear that on your blood" said six

He frowned a blood oath was not to be taken lightly. "after I know what it is I agree to" said Nuada "fine if it doesn't go according to plan and you end up on that throne instead of your father you will annul this marriage contract" said six.

His mouth dropped open in shock she had backed him into a corner. "Wow you should be a politician my love that was, wow!" said Nuada. She had maneuvered him into exactly where she wanted him and he had no choice but to accept her terms. He looked at the floor he didn't want to let her go. If this was the kind of tactics she was able to use she would make a wonderful queen.

He sighed she was more of a match than he could ever hope for. he laughed "very well my love I concede defeat you have your terms" said Nuada "and the oath?" said six. he grimaced, a blood oath could not be broken once given."I will not hold you to the contract my father made you have my word and my blood to seal it" he said.

He made a small cut on his hand and held it out to her. She reached for his hand an bent over it licking the drop of blood from his palm. He closed his fingers on her face. The look he gave her was of pure pain and regret. "do not make me regret this bargain" said six. She walked away from him.

"you are too late my love I regret it enough for the both of us" said Nuada he watched her walk away from him with a heavy heart. Six headed for the library there were a few things she needed to know before going along with Nuada's plans.

She refused to be blindly led into this; she wanted to know what she was doing. The palace library was a huge room. It stretched floor to ceiling with books scrolls and other assorted reading devices. Six moved through the stacks knowing somewhat what she was looking for she just hoped they had a card catalog so she could find it.

"Do you need help finding something my dear?" said a familiar voice. She turned to find Balor sitting at one of the many tables reading. She looked around where were his guards. "your majesty you startled me" said six "my apologies, I would not wish to cause you any harm so soon after your illness" said Balor

"I think that would qualify as more of an injury than an illness" said six. The old king nodded in agreement. Six wasn't sure if she should look up what she had originally wanted to look up before, with the king sitting right there.

It might be considered rude at best high treason at the worst. "perhaps I can help you find what it is you were looking for?" said the king. six felt absurdly guilty about what Nuada had planned to do to his father. It was sure to break the old man's heart.

"yeah sure if you don't mind you don't seem to have a card catalog" said six "no of course not that is a human invention, we do not need them" said Balor "now what is it your searching for?" said Balor. He smiled warmly at her and six felt nauseous with guilt. "ah something about our history" said six "ah that's a bit of a dry subject, not much has changed over the centuries"said Balor. Six needed to get rid of him or she would never be able to get the information she needed.

He held out his hand and a couple of scrolls and some parchments flew towards the table as did several rather heavy books. "wow that's just amazing" said six "you cannot do this?' said Balor. One of the parchments flew to his hand. "no I must confess I've just learned to read your language some, magic is a skill I lack" said six

"Not so you may just be using it unconsciously" said Balor. She shrugged it was entirely possible that she simply could not as well. "where is my son today were you not inseparable for the last few days" said Balor.

He smirked at her with knowing eyes. She shrugged and took a seat opening one of the scrolls. "he was only attending me during my illness he apparently had other more important matters to attend to" said six.

The king frowned "I see" said Balor. "Your majesty may I ask you a question?" said six "of course we are practically family" said Balor. Six frowned some but quickly covered it. "how likely is your son to keep his word?" said six. Balor snorted "my son's honor is without question he would die to keep his word" said Balor

"Even if he did not wish to give it?" said six. Balor frowned at her, just what was she up to?" why have you tricked my son into something I should be aware of?" said Balor. "No, no of course not I do not need to" said six. Balor narrowed his eyes "explain yourself" said Balor. Six frowned how could she do this without looking like she was making excuses? "I found something in my room or I should say Nuada's room today that, unnerved me" said six "unnerved you how?" said Balor "he claimed it wasn't his even gave his word that it was something from his past but.." said six.

She let the word hang on purpose. "What was it?" said Balor "a pair of women's panties" said six. She sniffed like she was holding back tears. In fact the dust in the library was irritating her eyes and the guilt wasn't helping either. Balor sat back on his chair with a dazed look on his face.

"in his room you say?" said Balor "you would have me believe my son is unfaithful to you already?" said Balor "no of course not he said it was from his past and I do believe him its just." She let it trail off again on purpose. Damn those acting classes were worth their weight in gold.

"you feel that it may not remain there?" said Balor. Six looked at he table in front of her, now here came the hard part. "Its not that I do not trust him I just have my doubts you understand" said six

Balor patted her hand with his. "yes I do I shall talk to my son for you make sure that his past loves remain just that" said Balor "thank you" said six. Balor stood up and squeezed her shoulder as he left. Six waited until he was gone to call what she needed to her. It took a lot of concentration for her to do it but she got the books she was looking for.

She quickly read through all the legal precedent for taking the kings throne. She smiled the king could appoint a champion if he so chose. Six grinned she was sure the old bastard had a few tricks up his sleeve. She also read up on marriage contracts. Apparently only the reigning monarch could annul them. An idea formed in six's head and it was a doozy.

She read a few more things then decided she needed to work out. Her illness as Balor had put it made her weak. Too weak for what she planned. "time for a work out" she muttered and put the last scroll away.


	18. Chapter 18

Done 18

"Most women do" said Nuada six frowned "in case you haven't noticed I'm not most women" said six she smeared the salve on the small cut despite his motion to aid her. He wandered around her room. "Not even some artwork?" said Nuada she shrugged so she had minimalist tastes.

"why are you doing this we had an agreement?" said six. He smiled at her it what she thought was an attempt at warmth. "yes we did I still hope to change your mind" said Nuada she snorted "why?" said six she wandered to the other side of the room and stowed her weapons.

he smiled in response and nodded towards the trunk "you stow your weapons instead of carrying them?" he said "it makes my mother uncomfortable" said six he nodded in understanding. "you would not have to hide them in our house" said Nuada "our?" said six. He smiled at her again and six was beginning to get irritated with his attitude again.

"You never answered me" said six "answered you what?" he said. He opened her drawers and she pushed it shut when she realized it was her undergarments. "stop snooping" said six "that is the reason for this whole custom my love" said Nuada "as to why, we must keep up appearances at least" said Nuada

She gritted her teeth and let him open her desk drawer. He pulled out several pieces of parchment with her handwriting on it and a file. He picked up the file and she tried to retrieve it from his hands. He held it out of her reach and started reading it. "Give it back" said six. "No I wish to read it" said Nuada "why?" said six "because it is about you" said Nuada

She glared at him when he sat on her bed turned up the lamp and read the file. He had turned several pages silently reading about her. "what do you hope to learn from that?" said six. He looked up from it and at her. For some reason he looked sad to her. "about you, I want to know how someone can survive that and still be sane I guess" he said softly.

She frowned at him her life hadn't been easy but it wasn't like they tortured her or anything. "it wasn't that bad" said six he looked at her sadly again and she almost smacked him for that pitying look. "No your right the worst was done to your mother" said Nuada

He set the file down unable to read anymore of the clinical description of her life. She closed it, picked it up and shoved it back in the desk. "that would be great testimony in our behalf" said Nuada "I'll not put my life on public display thank you very much" said six. He stood up and crossed the room to her and put his arms around her.

she twisted out of them the first two times until he did something tricky and blocked her in. "so where exactly are you supposed to sleep during this custom?" said six "in your room of course" said Nuada. She snorted and slipped out of his arms. She walked towards the door. "where are you going" said Nuada "to make sure the guest room has clean sheets" said six

"Why?" said Nuada. She shrugged "so I have clean sheets" said six. He sighed and went after her catching her in the hallway. He held her close to him until she stopped trying to get away from him. "you will sleep by my side as customary now stop being stubborn" he said. She twisted in his grasp and hit him in the jaw. He laughed and licked the small cut she left on his lip.

A throat cleared behind her and she glanced briefly at the offending party. "beg pardon your majesty, my lady dinner is being served" said the small woman. "Thank you, aila" said six "you address your servants by name?" said Nuada "yes why not they are people too" said six.

He frowned at her but followed her down the stairs. The household was standing around the table waiting for them. Six frowned wondering why they were acting so formal. "welcome to our home your majesty" said Anais. Six took the seat next to her mother and sat down. She grinned at their flustered looks. Nuada took the seat beside hers and the rest of the household sat down.

Her mother leaned over towards six and whispered in her ear. "it is customary to let royalty sit first dear" said her mother. Nuada smirked at her aghast look and covering smirk "tis all right my lady Silvermist we have no need to stand on formality" said Nuada. Her mother relaxed visibly and leaned back in her seat. Six watched the others they looked nervous to her, even Conner was twitchy. They still were waiting for Nuada to eat first.

Six picked up her fork and dug in. Nuada chuckled at her audacity. Despite her mothers admonishment she still remained rebellious. Nuada took a bite of his food and proceeded to eat his dinner. The rest of the household relaxed by his attitude began to act more like themselves. Nuada watched her family interact with her.

They seemed relaxed and warm. He felt right at home sitting at there table. Six was trying to ignore his presence at her side by talking to everyone but him. He wasn't going to let her however. He noted the wall hanging scattered tastefully around the room ad made a comment to her father.

"I see that the rest of her family likes art, I find myself wondering why your daughter does not?" said Nuada. Anais smiled "she has rather plain tastes I'm afraid, I assume it is a product of her upbringing" said Anais. Her mother partially paused in her eating. Six rested her hand on her mother's leg and glared at Nuada "forgive me my lady I do not wish to bring up unpleasant memories" said Nuada her mother waved her hand in the air denying the reason to apologize.

"no need to apologize I must eventually get past her unusual upbringing" said her mother. Nuada nodded in acknowledgement."I'm sure you only wish to get to know her" said her mom. Six all but groaned now he had them fooled too. "I'm afraid any more knowledge would only be icing on the proverbial cake" said Nuada

He stared at six and she looked anywhere but at him. Anais chuckled "I am afraid my granddaughter is made speechless by your praise" said Anais. Nuada chuckled his drink in his hand. "my lord I'm afraid that is something that I can never attribute to your granddaughter" said Nuada. Anais laughed at his statement and six wasn't sure if he was insulting her or not. Her mother cleared her throat; she could see six was bending her fork in two.

"your majesty I must thank you" said her mom six turned to look at her. "for what dear lady?' said Nuada "for staying by Denair's' side when she was so gravely injured" said her mother. Nuada put his drink down and leaned over towards her mom. He reached out and gently took her hand in his.

"my lady I would never willingly forsake your daughter there is no need for your thanks I could not do otherwise and live with myself" said Nuada. Her mother smiled at him and patted his hand. "my daughter is lucky to have such a loving man for a future husband" said her mom.

Six had enough she stood up from the table "excuse me" said six. She made as if to head to the restroom and instead detoured and went back upstairs. She had enough small talk for one night. Nuada watched her go then debated going after her "you love her very much?" said Conner

Nuada glanced at the man who was supposedly Denair's father. "yes but I fear she will never love me in return" said Nuada. The rest of the table went silent and Six's mom patted his hand reassuringly "give her time she just doesn't know her own heart" said Anais.

Nuada looked at him sadly, he hoped the old lord was right but knew he was probably wrong about Denair. They retired to the living room area to chat. Denair remained stubbornly in her room. She wanted him to just go home. She had paused at the top of the stairs and she heard what he said about loving her.

It made her feel oddly guilty though she couldn't figure out why. Her mother retired early for the night leaving the males to talk in the living room area. Nuada asked them a few questions about Denair but for the most part just enjoyed talking to them.

Tomorrow was the council meeting and to be honest Nuada was a bit nervous about their plans. When Anais and Conner finally called it quits he was much more relaxed than he had been. He even smirked at Anais' comment about not being too loud tonight.

Nuada went to turn the knob and found it locked. He chuckled, fortunately Anais knew his granddaughter well enough to give him a key. He unlocked the door and walked in. six was under the covers asleep already. Nuada sat in a chair and removed his boots.

He undid his belt and pulled his shirt off over his head. Then he stood to remove his pants. "What are you doing?" said six Nuada turned towards her voice and stepped out of his pants. "getting ready for bed" said Nuada "didn't you bring any pajamas?" Said six he laughed "my lady I sleep as the gods made me, now scoot over" said Nuada. She glared at him she liked sleeping by the door.

"my house my rules, I've left you plenty of space" said six. He laughed and shoved her over and climbed into the vacated spot before she could move back. She wore a shirt beneath the covers. "Take that off please" said Nuada "no now go to sleep" said six. He growled at her stubbornness. "if you think I intend to only sleep next to you on what could very well be our last night together you are sadly mistaken" he said.

He reached for her gown and pulled sharply. The thin fabric tore quite easily and he flung the bits on the floor. She started to sit up in protest and he rolled over on top of her and kissed her. She pushed on his chest ineffectively. "get off of me" she ordered "no" he responded and kissed her again. She tried shoving him off but he held her pined beneath him. "Damn it Nuada get off of me" said six


	19. Chapter 19

Done 19

"Not until you listen to me" said Nuada she stopped struggling for a moment to glare fury at him. "What?" said six he brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down so his lips were inches from hers."I love you Denair" he said and then kissed her before she could utter a single word or insult. His kiss was brutal and possessive. He pressed her into the mattress with his whole body.

She mumbled a weak protest against his lips. He started to caress her sides as he held her down for that kiss. Then he drew back slowly and stared at her. Meeting her eyes with his own he studied her face."Nuada?" said six he still had her pined "I will make love to you tonight, I would rather you cooperate but at this point I don't care" he said

She put one of her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away again. "stop, stop trying to get rid of me stop denying what you feel Denair, just stop" he said "Nuada please get off of me" said six she sounded a little frightened and he wondered if perhaps she was.

He responded by kissing her neck then nipping her gently. "No" he said and kept going. Six gasped when he bit her and froze. She expected it to hurt more but it didn't. Her body was starting to respond to his actions again. She wondered if she kept fighting him would he resort to rape or respect her denial.

"please Nuada you're hurting me" she said in fact he was quite heavy but it wasn't painful. He shifted but didn't remove himself from on top of her. He settled between her legs and pushed them apart with his legs. She gasped when he started touching her again. She tried to reach down and stop him. She didn't want to get attached to him if they were about to part ways.

Nuada stared at the woman beneath him and realized that Conner had been right; he couldn't let her go without a fight. He grabbed her wrist in his hand and slammed them down on the mattress beside her."I said stop fighting me I'm not going to hurt you" he said "damn it Nuada this is a bad idea" said six

"No your constantly fighting me on everything is a bad idea, why must you be that way" said Nuada "all I want to do is make love to you Denair, please" he said softly. His fingers were caressing her again and she gasped. Damn him for using her own body against her. She looked at him and he met her eyes. Maybe that's all he really wanted and would it hurt to just give in to it for one night? She sighed and relaxed under his restraint. Nuada eyed her critically, she was tricky and he wasn't sure if her surrender was false or not. He tried his luck with a kiss.

She responded to it almost immediately. He drew back slowly. "Will you allow me to do this" said Nuada she nodded yes though if he didn't know better he would swear she was nervous. "say it Denair so I know you are not tricking me" said Nuada she sighed and glared at him and tried to sit up. He kept her down. "let me up" said Denair "not until you say it" said Nuada "fine yes go ahead alright just stop trying to force me" said six."I would not have to if you would but acknowledge.." said Nuada

He had let her up just a little and she closed her lips on his. He released her hand when he relised she intended to respond not fight. He pressed her back down their lips locked on each other. Mouth and tongues danced for dominance. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him forward with her leg muscles. He chuckled "not so fast my love I want this to be more than a just a fast bit of pleasure" he said

She kissed his neck just below the jaw line. "it's called a quickie Nuada" said six "a thoroughly disgusting name for something that should be beautiful" said Nuada she laughed at him. "it's hard to be beautiful when your all sweaty and have underwear hanging from your ankles" said six. He growled at her and kissed her neck going lower than she had on him. "then do not wear underwear" said Nuada she chuckled at his comment

"yeah that will solve it" said six he kissed back up her neck and then kissed her chin before capturing her lips again. He drew back after that searing kiss. Yes searing because it still left her lips tingling in shock. "you are always beautiful to me, even if you were covered in mud" said Nuada. She laughed again. "You are so bad" said six "yes I am" he agreed with a wicked gleam to his eyes. He took his time again and six was practically panting by the time he finally entered. She was calling him all kinds of colorful adjectives in her head the whole time. She wondered where he had learned such a technique and if she ever would find out.

He interrupted her thoughts with a nip on her ear. Which she found out was an erogenous zone she didn't know she had. It was better when she responded to him she decided though he was no less aggressive in his pursuit than before. She wondered if it was just his personality or some sort of deep set frustration. He had said he loved her; her treatment of him had to be at least somewhat frustrating.

She couldn't understand why he wouldn't back off. Most guys would realize she wasn't such a great prize and would give up. Or at least those with a healthy sense of self preservation would. "Stop trying to think about something else I want you here now with me" said Nuada. she turned her head and kissed his cheek."I was thinking about us if you must know" she said. he chuckled

"is their an us?" said Nuada "at the moment" said six he chuckled again "so stubborn" he said he thrust forward making her arch her back and claw the sheets in response. He didn't stop there like she thought he would instead he kept hitting that's pot deliberately making her squeak in response to his ministrations.

He was tired of her denials; he would make her crave his touch like no other. She was his no matter how many times she denied it and he refused it to be denied any longer. He kept going till they reached climax together. Which literally left six blinded breathless and she passed out. She came to with him cradling her, spots danced in front of her eyes.

"are you all right?" he asked he sounded amused and she smacked his arm in response."I'll take that as a yes" he said softly. she scooted closer into his arms and drifted off to sleep. He smiled at her response. Maybe all he had to show was patience with her. Certainly persistence was needed. His sister had been right she did care for him. She was just too much of a warrior to show it.

Six came to with Nuada wrapped around her protectively. She shifted to the side of the bed and got out by falling on the floor. Nuada heard the thud and looked over the side of the bed. "sorry I didn't mean to wake you" said six "why not?" he murmured sleepily "I just had to use the restroom" said six.

He glanced over at the clock and rested his head back on the pillows. Six walked into the bathroom then came back out when he started swearing. "what's wrong?" said six "we over slept get dressed quickly the council meeting has already started" said Nuada. Six set her toothbrush back down and grabbed her clothes. She started to walk into the bathroom to change.

"there is no time for that I've seen everything anyways" said Nuada he stopped her from going back in the bathroom. She snorted but he was right why waste time they didn't have. She pulled on a tunic and trews and grabbed her boots. 'Why do you dress as a man?" said Nuada "it is more comfortable" said six he shook his head at her strange habits. He really preferred her to be dressed in a proper gown but perhaps her uniqueness would serve her today.


	20. Chapter 20

Done 20

They walked towards the palace in silence. Nuada didn't want to bother waiting for horses to be saddled. Neither did Denair she wanted this plan over with. She decided last night that she would keep Nuada as a lover even after the marriage contract was annulled.

Nuada was busy ironing out his statement in his head. They reached the council chambers and the guard barred there entrance. Nuada drew his weapon and held it to his throat. "but my lord the session is already in progress" said the chamberlain "I don't care open the door or my blade continues its progress" said Nuada

The chamberlain looked at the guards who stood impassively to one side. They could not act against a member of the royal family unless commanded to do so. The chamberlain looked at her and she crossed her arms over her chest. Seeing no available aid and not wanting to die for doing his job. The chamberlain motioned for the door to be unlatched.

Nuada strode through the opening without preamble. Sheathing his blade as he entered, Denair was right on his heels. For once he was glad she was on his side. The king glanced up and gave his son an irritated glare. He finished with the petioner in front of him and waved his son forward.

"yes you had something you wish to say?" said the king. He looked first at Nuada then at six. He smiled when he saw them standing together perhaps they were finally getting along. "yes father, I would speak on the treaty with the humans" said Nuada. His father snorted and waved his hand in dismissal.

"you have already wasted enough time on that subject my son, you have become repetive" said Balor. "Actually I have not I presented this to the council, I say the humans have already broken there side of the treaty" said Nuada "son you have made this statement before as I said you repeat" said Balor. Nuada sighed in frustration, always his father did this he was tired of being treated like a petulant child

"actually your majesty I believe this is a new angle if you will allow us to continue" said Six the old man smiled at her warmly "of course lady please speak your peace" said Balor. So Nuada had converted her to his cause, well at least he got her cooperation on something. "what my fiancé is trying to explain is this, the humans have broken the treaty by capturing and torturing citizens of this kingdom" said six

A wave of murmurs went through the hall. Several council members leaned forward. "Of this you have proof?" said one council member. The king frowned at him but he nodded to the girl anyways. "she is the proof" said Nuada. Murmurs increased in volume and council members looked confused by the statement. The king frowned he did not like the way this was heading.

"please explain yourself your majesty?" said a councilman "I submit to you this, written in the humans own hand, it is a detailed account of her mothers torture at the humans hands" said Nuada. he held up her file and six glared at him. That wasn't part of the plan. She watched in horror as the file was handed to a guard who handed it to the councilman.

Six watched in horror as it was passed around the room so all could read it. Oh her mother was going to be humiliated. The file came to rest at the king last and he read the first few pages. He looked sad for a moment then closed the file. "what is it you are asking of us" said Balor.

He could guess what the girl wanted and he had already denied it."I ask that you respond to this are you not charged with your peoples protection?" said six Nuada nodded this was going better than he hoped. The file was useful in galvanizing the council's opinion in their behalf. He would apologize to six for using it later.

"I have given my response to your request already, it remains the same" said Balor. He wanted her to so sit down and just be the dutiful future wife, pity she wasn't wired that way. "are you or are you not charged with your people's protection?" said six Nuada stared at his father how would he respond to her challenge?

"Yes" said the king at last. All eyes were on them both now. "then I ask you to retaliate instead of hiding, if the treaty is already broken then why should we cling to it?' said six "yes father why should we be the only ones to uphold this failed attempt at peace?" said Nuada

He tried really hard not to smirk. "no!" said Balor "I'm sorry what did you say? Said six "I said no young lady, no you will not have your vengeance and no you will not plunge us into war with your foolish pursuit of vengeance, be glad you have the life they gave you and be gone" said the king

"No!" said six "guards escort the lady from my hall" said the king. Six's mind was panicking this was not going according to the plan. Why weren't they listening to them? "No I challenge you, I say you are unfit to rule a people you do not even care to defend" said six Nuada looked at her in worry this was not part of the plan.

He leaned towards her and said "Denair we did not plan this what are you doing?" said Nuada. The king eyed the girl in front of him. "child I realize you feel that you have been wronged but this is not the answer" said Balor. Murmurs went through the hall."I believe I challenged you are you not going to answer?" said six .she couldn't believe she had to resort to this. What kind of pathetic king was Balor?

"oh I intend to answer" said the king. He sat up straighter on his throne. He eyed the child standing in front of him. His son's future wife was indeed a piece of work. He smiled at her; a plan had formed in his mind."I accept your challenge and as the challenged party I name my son Nuada as my champion, have you one my lady?" said the king

Six's face fell ok that was defiantly not in her plan. Nuada froze he had expected to fight for six, even against his father. He all but swore when Balor chose him as champion because he could not refuse him. "no I don't but I'm sure I can take him" said six. laughter rang through the hall. "Would you care to forfeit now and save you and whoever you choose a great deal of embarrassment" said the king "nope I'm still going through with this." Said six.

Voices drowned out the king's murmured response and Nuada swearing at her side. the hall erupted in noise as councilmen and audience members all tried to speak at once. Nuada leaned towards her and asked her something in the noise.

"Who will you have fight me?" said Nuada "you'll see" said six. He frowned "you should know my dear lady my son has never been beaten" said Balor "I know, name your terms" said six. "I shall on the morrow when you present your champion or forfeit" said Balor.

He nodded in her direction and six headed for the door. "Son I would speak with you approach me" said Balor. Nuada reluctantly let six walk out the door alone. "did you put her up to this?" said Balor. "No not entirely but I will admit I encouraged her need for vengeance" said Nuada "you better make her understand whoever she chooses will most likely die" said Balor. "Yes father of course" said Nuada

"Go now and see if you can talk some sense into her" said Balor Nuada left the hall quickly, six was no where in sight and he swore because of it. He spotted her hair outside she was walking back to her house. He ran to catch her. "what was that?" said Nuada. He fell into stride beside her. "Our plan with improvisions" said six "we should have discussed this beforehand" said Nuada "yes we should have, just like we should have discussed the file being passed around the room" said six

Nuada sighed "I knew if I said anything you would not agree" said Nuada "no duh off course I wouldn't agree to humiliating my mom in front of the whole council" said six "my father will allow no one else to read it" said Nuada "oh great that only leaves about a dozen council members who know everything that happened to her" said six

She growled the last part. 'I am sorry but I need to know what do you intend to do tomorrow?" said Nuada "find someone to fight you duh?" said six "whoever you chose will become king if you win" said Nuada "and if I lose?" said six "he dies whoever he is and the king will have his terms whatever terms he chooses" said Nuada

She frowned at the floor and kept walking."Denair?" said Nuada "yes Nuada?" said six "I am sorry this did not go the way I intended" said Nuada. She glanced at him.

"not your fault" said six "now if you don't mind this is going to be hard enough to find someone to fight you without you standing next to me" said six. he nodded in understanding. Six was frowning and walked into her front gate and Nuada watched her go. Six already had an idea what she was going to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Done 21

Six spent most of the night arguing with her parents and calming her mother down. The next day she spent trying to find a champion. Unfortunately she found out just how bad of a reputation Nuada had. No one wanted to fight him even the town drunk said no, not that she would let him. Six was beginning to wonder if this was a lost cause. Grudge sat down next to her.

"you know that this was a bad idea, right?" said grudge "yeah I know but thanks for coming" said six "Anything for you six" said grudge. she raised an eyebrow and then quickly frowned. "forget it honey, these kind of duels end in death" said grudge "I know I just wish there was a way to fight him myself" said six.

Grudge snorted "now that ain't even funny girl" said grudge "it wasn't meant to be" said six. Grudge frowned at the floor and then sighed "I shall probably regret this but there is" said grudge "how?" said six "by being the representative of a people" said grudge. he gave her a smirking kind of frown. Six beamed her grin took up her whole face.

"that's it grudge you're a genius" said six "I'm a what?" said grudge "genius it means smart" said six. He looked at her funny. "still doesn't solve your dilemma" said grudge "actually yes it does" said six "I don't follow you, who would you represent?" said grudge

"duh I'm the only one of my kind, I'm a hybrid grudge that's a race by itself" said six "oh!" said grudge his eyes widened "six you can't" said grudge "why not?" said six "he's supposed to be your husband what if you kill him?" said grudge. Six frowned she hadn't thought of that.

The man was an ass but he didn't deserve to die."I have to grudge I can't back down now it'll only make me look weak" said six. grudge sighed in exasperation, as much as he hated it she was right." he's going to try and kill you, it won't be a friendly bout" said grudge "I would actually be disappointed if he did not" said six

Grudge looked at her funny, with a say what expression on his face. "you are a strange woman" said grudge. Six laughed at him and play punched his arm. "come we should go home" said grudge. Six stood up to follow him and stopped cold. Grudge turned to look at her when he realized that she wasn't following him. Six was staring at a girl; she was entering the brothel that six had visited only a few weeks ago.

"What is it?" said grudge "stay here" said six. she walked towards the brothel doors. Grudge rolled his eyes and tried to stop her. "It's only going to piss him off" said grudge "that's not why I'm here this time" said six. grudge looked confused."I want to know where she got that outfit" said six.

Grudge shrugged and sighed, but he let her go. Six walked into the door and came out a few minutes later. She walked down the street into a seedy part of town. Grudge rolled his eyes and followed, what was she up to? He watched her walk into a store and decided to follow her in. this wasn't the best of neighborhoods and he really didn't feel like discouraging muggers.

The shop was a clothing store, if it could be called that. Grudge watched as six picked out an outfit that was sure to give Nuada a heart attack the second he saw it on her. The clerk gratefully bagged her purchases and encouraged her to come back anytime. Six smiled and said she would. She picked up her bag and walked out.

"what was that about?" said grudge. as they left the neighborhood, with six carrying her own bags. They went home from there. "playing on my opponents weaknesses" said six. Grudge laughed at her comment he almost pitied the prince.

The next morning six followed her normal routine of running. She had developed an escape plan as a plan b. she didn't feel she would need it but who knew what would happen? Six had the stable hands saddle her a horse and she grabbed a light breakfast. Changed into her secret outfit and threw her weapons on her side. She covered the whole thing with a hooded cloak.

Anais watched her saddle up with a frown on his face." Hope you plan to forfeit" said Anais. six didn't bother to answer he would find out the out come either way. She rode towards the palace with a sense of nervousness then calm. She was readying herself for what lay ahead. Six was let into the hall, after all she was expected. Though it was early morning the council still showed up to witness this. They probably thought she would forfeit and they could go back to their beds afterwards.

The king was on his throne, he was dressed to the hilt in full regalia. Nuada stood at his side dressed in solid black. He looked incredibly vicious in that outfit and six was somewhat impressed. She walked calmly forward. Several voices murmured but were quickly hushed.

"you have returned alone, could you find none to champion your cause?" said the king. She could swear the old man was teasing her, she ignored his tone. "actually none that I would see on your throne your majesty" said six. Which was truth none of the parties she approached were worthy of the title king.

"so have you come to forfeit?" said the king he smiled at her warmly. It was obvious he saw this as a joke. It angered six and hardened her resolve. "no actually I claim right of represent" said six. she followed the statement with a wicked smirk of her own. Nuada's eyes widened in horror and he looked at his father.

The king looked shocked. "and just whose people do you claim to represent?" said the king. Oh your good she thought a master strategist to be sure. Pity for you I'm also quite the strategist myself, she thought. "my own, as a hybrid I'm one of a kind therefore I shall represent myself" said six. That stirred up the hornets nest. Everyone began talking at once until the king roared "silence!"

Balor looked absurdly worried by her declaration. Nuada looked at his father and hissed something below his breath. The king shook his head. "very well I hope you know how to fight my lady" said the king. she nodded to he king."I do" said six "very well now on to my terms" said the king. Six stood and waited "first since you are about to be a member of this household I shall impose this restriction, to fifth blood only or clear victor whichever is first" said the king

Six nodded in acceptance. "also a healer will be present for both of your safety" said the king he nodded to a silver haired man standing in the wings. "as for my victory terms, should you lose you will wed my son within a fortnight, no more nonsense and accept that you will not be leaving here to seek your vengeance any time soon" said the king. He looked to her.

Her turn now, six smiled "as for my terms should I win" said six. several people chuckled and six ignored them. They only saw her as a woman, they were about to be sadly surprised."I will be leaving to seek my vengeance and the contract of marriage will be annulled" said six

"What of the throne?' said the king "I'll leave it in your charge" said six. she met his eyes and saw confusion in the kings. "Very well I accept your terms, do you mine?" said the king "yes" said six "then lets begin, son" said the king. Nuada glared at his father and walked down into the center of the hall.

Six shed her cloak and the audience gasped. Nuada stopped short and stared in shock. Where were the rest of her clothes? She was wearing a short lace up the front leather halter top, which left her stomach bare. The pants she wore were skintight and leather. The sides were open and held together with large metal rings.

Nuada's heart sank oh my lord that was going to be very distracting. Six smiled at him and he knew that was what she planned all along. He swore under his breath. She drew her weapons and he did the same.

"I shall not go easy on you" said Nuada they paced each other circling each other. "good because I would be disappointed" said six. he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to do this, why was she being so stubborn? He sighed well he might as well get this over with so the healer could treat her cuts afterwards.

He lunged forward and attacked with a vengeance. Six danced back and sideways meeting his blow with one of her own. He danced sideways avoiding her return blow. She was fast and strong, it surprised him. After a few minutes of trading blows he realized that this wasn't going to be fast like he thought.

They danced across the space he scored one hit and she did as well. It took him twenty minutes to get lucky with that hit. She was fast and lithe. Her body moved with the grace of a cat and the agility of, well an elf. She danced around him and tried to keep him from closing she knew he was stronger than her so she wanted to avoid him using that to his advantage. He danced sideways away from one of her strikes. He thought she was going low but she changed at the last second and scored along his thigh.

He gasped as a spot of fire blossomed on his leg. He renewed his aggressiveness. He was just going to have to try harder. He lunged again and she dodged again. He tried to close and she flipped out of the way. She tried to hit him in the flip and he dodged. He lost a chunk of hair to her blade.

He frowned now he had shorter hair on one side much to his chagrin. Six danced back and barely kept from laughing as his hair drifted to the floor. It seemed to make him angry and he attacked fiercer for it. Six smiled good he was making it almost too easy. She wanted to see why he had the reputation in the first place.

He managed to close some and forced her back against the viewing boxes. The audience moved back from the flashing blades. Nuada scored on her wrist and tried to pin her to get her surrender. She kicked one of his legs out from under him and he stumbled enough to release her.

So far they were remaining a steady tie in score marks. The audience watched in rapt attention now. Six smiled guess they finally relised how dangerous I really am, she thought. She danced sideways just in time to avoid losing her arm to her distraction. She snarled at him, though she was more irritated with herself. She was supposed to be distracting him not getting distracted herself.

She flipped and he grabbed her flinging her to the ground by her hair. She tried to stab his wrist. He sliced her leg and she punched him in the nose. He snarled as his nose began bleeding down his chin. It was four to three now thanks to her lapse of attention. He was winning not good, not good at all.

She decided to go for broke no more pansy tag football shit. She attacked in earnest and he barely blocked a blow that would have left him blinded in one eye. He glared at her as he broke away. Was she insane she had agreed to the terms?

He snarled and advanced on her, if that was the way she wanted to play so be it. He attacked and forced her back with a continuous rain of blows. She blocked and tried to get away from them but he was trying to beat her into submission. She tried kicking him and he managed to block that and score again. She punched him in the kidneys as hard as she could and she used to opportunity to break away.

But she scored as she fled. "Only one more love are you sure you wish to continue you look winded" said Nuada "well you look like hell but I'll let you have a break if you need one" she quipped back. He smiled at her response, then he closed on her again he was trying to end this quickly and so was she.

He brought his blade up to slice her side she brought hers up to do the same and spun sideways as she did. Right into his blade he stumbled forward into hers and the both staggered away bleeding from their sides.

Except now Nuada was missing his short sword because it was in her side. "Denair?" said Nuada she danced back and tried to attack him again. Except her side was on fire and her movements were a bit slower than she remembered them being. She collapsed and Nuada caught her before she could impale herself further on his weapon.

"Hold still let me remove it" said Nuada. She nodded her breath was coming in pants now. "healer" said Nuada the man looked at his father. The king looked at his son and frowned. "does the lady surrender?" said the king "hell no!" six said and tried to stand. Nuada held her down "stop, just let it go please" said Nuada six groaned her side really hurt. "you majesty I must see if the lady can continue?" said the healer


	22. Chapter 22

Done 22

The healer kneeled over her and checked her over. He stopped the blood flow from the wound. "well?" said the king. The healer swallowed nervously, he had found something during his scan that unnerved him. "My lady I'm going to have to recommend that you cease" said the healer six growled and tried to push past him. Nuada and the healer both held her down.

"Denair stop, how bad is it?" said Nuada he looked at the healer in question. "Not immediately fatal but there are other factors" said the healer. "Great now get off of me" said six "my lady I cannot allow this to continue forgive me" said the healer. He stood and walked towards the king. "your majesty a word with you please" said the healer.

Six struggled out of Nuada's arms despite his tight grip on her. She insisted on standing even though her side was on fire. He hovered near waiting on his king's decision. "Denair I am so sorry" Nuada stated to say she held up her hand to stop him. "don't it's not your fault I dodged right instead of left" said six. The healer was bent over whispering in the king's ear.

The king looked worried by whatever the healer was saying to him. Six inched away from Nuada and made ready to continue. "are you ready to continue?' said six Nuada looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Are you insane wait to see what the healer says first" said Nuada.

The king was nodding about something when the healer broke away from him. The king looked happy about something."I'm afraid the young lady is unable to continue which makes my son the winner by default" said the king "unable but he said it wasn't fatal?" said six "never the less my decision stands" said the king. Six snarled and turned on her heal and walked out of the room.

Leaving before the king could gloat any further. When the king said it he had looked to the healer for confirmation, when he looked back the girl was gone. "where did she go?" said the king "she left father" said the king "your majesty if I may I should finish what I started when I healed her" said the healer. The king sighed though he looked happy by the outcome. Nuada approached his father and stopped in front of him "you know she was not that badly injured?" said Nuada

"No son but there is something the young lady must discuss with you" said the king. His father had an unusual grin on his face that disturbed Nuada for some reason. "you may go to her I think we are done here don't you?" said the king six strode through the palace halls and out the front doors at practically a run. She was so angry she didn't even feel her side.

She left the horse there and walked home. The healer came down the palace stairs and headed for the stables. He found her horse but no Denair. He went back inside thinking she may have headed into a solar or something. Prince Nuada met him in the lobby.

"where is she?" said Nuada "she left perhaps you can show me to the lady's abode I must continue her treatment" said the healer "very well this way" said Nuada. he led the healer from the hall and out the palace gates. Six reached her house before them and went to her room. Anais saw her arrive and followed her up.

"so you lost, I cannot believe you fought him what were you thinking?' said her grandfather. six closed the door in his face. Anais slammed it open and tried forcing her back. Six drew her knife and held it to his throat. "don't ever threaten me again" said six "very well since you seem fit to live by your own rules instead of those of this house you can just go stay somewhere else, I'll not have you upset your mother" said Anais

Six already wanted to cry, her world was crashing down around her like waves on sand. She grabbed the stuff out of the lone dresser and threw her bag over her shoulder. "father?" said her mother. She saw her daughter packing her bag and wanted to know why.

"it is time you moved in with your fiancé anyways" said Anais. she snorted and walked towards the door. "I've a couch ready for you in the courtyard" said Anais "father stop she's hurt" said Alisande "mom I'm fine, I love you" said six she kissed the woman's forehead and headed out the door. The couch man stood at attention then watched in shock as six walked right past him. She headed into the city and for the market street.

She had just vanished into the crowd when Nuada and the healer came through the front gate. Anais stood on the front steps. "you have just missed her your majesty" said Anais he sounded angry to him. "Where did she head?" said Nuada "towards the market" said Anais "come we must find her" said Nuada.

The healer tried to keep up with Nuada but in the end he stopped several times to catch his breath. Six had reached the door; unfortunately it was heavily guarded so she ended up getting a room for the night in the same bad neighborhood she bought her outfit from.

Meanwhile Nuada and the healer frantically searched the town for her. He finally ended up leaving guards at her parents and having her searched for in town "your majesty this is not good if we do not find her, her injury could become infected" said the healer. "I know" said Nuada. He paced as the king watched him. The healer looked at the king in question

"My son perhaps you should sit down" said the king "why father?" said Nuada "because I must tell you something" said Balor. Nuada reluctantly sat. "the reason for my decision had nothing to do with the lady's injury" said Balor. Nuada looked at the healer and his father.

"Forgive me your majesty I feel she should be telling you this news, but the lady is with child" said the healer. Nuada flopped back in his chair in shock. Then he flung himself from his chair and headed out the door. "my son where are you going?" said Balor

"I must find her" said Nuada. Six waited until it was almost three in the morning. The hall downstairs was dead quite. She snuck out of the inn and headed for the door. On lone guard was guarding the door. He was sleeping on duty. Six slit his throat and unlocked the door.

She exited just as Nuada had left his home to go look for her again. She followed the twists and turns until she exited the caves. The sun was up outside and she was blinded temporarily by the sudden change of light. She recovered quickly and started walking towards the labs.

She found it up and running again with tighter security than before. She smiled and walked towards the front doors. "Halt!" said the guards they pointed guns at her and she raised her hands in surrender. One of the guards hit her in the back of the head with his gun. Six hit the floor and they handcuffed her and dragged her inside.

She came to in a five by ten metal room; she was tied to the chair she was on. Her hands were also handcuffed behind her. A guy in a lab coat came in. "six? Am I right?" he asked she nodded yes. "You killed doctor holiday and stole two specimens and helped a hostile escape" said the lab assistant "yep" said six "you show no remorse for that even though doctor holiday raised you" said lab boy.

"that is a weakness he never taught me" said six. the lab boy hit her. Six tasted blood and spit it out "feel better?" she asked sarcastically. "not really perhaps I should introduce myself, I'm Michael holiday, doctor holiday was my father" said lab boy.

He hit her again and six again spit out blood. He put his hand on her cheek. "you and I are going to get well aquited I promise you" said doc holiday. The door opened and several people came through the door ."You do remember your fellow students, don't you?" said holiday.

She nodded numbly a sickening feeling of dread invading her mind."I'll leave them to work out their issues with you" said holiday he walked out and six saw him shut down the video feed. She swallowed now all he had to say was she was a threat and they could kill her without anyone batting an eye.

"Hey six, where you been?" said the first man six looked up at him. "hello five how are you?" said six "better now that you aren't here to take the choice assignments" said five "yeah were real tired of playing second fiddle to you" said another voice. They were all males she realized and wondered where the other female was. "guess we don't have to worry about that now do we?" said another one. Six recognized them all they used to be her friends. When the first one hit her she was stunned by the blow.


	23. Chapter 23

Done 23

Six was lying on the floor trying to catch her breath, she wasn't sure what hurt more. The beating she had just received or the betrayal of her so called friends. Her side had torn open during the beating and her shirt was soaked with her blood. They left her laying there in the dark thankfully giving her a break. She knew it wouldn't last long though.

She wanted to smack herself for being so stupid. What had she been thinking just strolling back into the building like nothing had happened? She felt like a complete and utter nimrod. She doubted anyone was coming after her either not with the kings ban. She doubted she had much time to worry about it though since she doubted Holiday Jr would let her live very long. This meant she had to find a way out of here on her own.

Not the easiest thing to do when you've been beat to shit. She pulled herself to a sitting position. She looked around the room no mirror or window so no two way glass. But she is willing to bet on cameras. This meant no surprise attacks because they would be watching for those, so hiding by the door was out. So what could she use to get back at her so called friends?

She scooted across the floor the room had a table and one chair in it. She used the chair to pull herself upright. The room also had one light bulb on a wire hanging from the ceiling. She smirked somewhat and thought why the hell not. She grabbed the light bulb and yanked down on it with all of her strength. At first it didn't want to give. She heard running in the hall and put desperation behind it. The bulb came free in her hand along with a small chunk of wire.

Her hands smarted where the hot light bulb burned her hands and the electricity shocked her. The door burst open and she used the light bulb like a weapon. Smashing the bulb into the face of the first one through the door and then using the wire part as a garrote. She broke two necks before they managed to bring her down again. Of course that was in the hallway. It earned her another beating and this time she was trussed up like a turkey before they left her alone.

Nuada found the dead guard by the exit door. He stood there or a moment debating his actions before he decided to follow her. "if you leave he will exile you" said Nuala. She stood by the door watching for him. "how did you know she would leave?" he said softly "I know her she fears what you represent brother but she does love you" said Nuala "I have to go after her she's carrying my child" he said

Nuala nodded "I shall tell father you will return when our people need you" said Nuala. Wink lumbered into view he was carrying a huge satchel on his shoulder. Nuada looked at him and knew he intended to follow her as well "come my friend we must hasten" said Nuada "brother?" said Nuala he turned towards her. "Take care of yourself" said Nuala.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you sister I will return to you" said Nuada. He walked out the door and followed the cave system out. The door was sealed and locked behind him. As much as his father wanted to he could make no exceptions to the law even for his own son.

Nuada and Wink exited the caves and headed for the human compound less than a hundred yards from their exit. "We should plan how to retrieve her" said wink "yes we should" said Grudge. Wink and Nuada turned towards the voice. Grudge grinned at the both of them. "Grudge, what are you doing here?" said Nuada

"Did you think I would allow my lady to fall into their hands after what they did to her mother?" said grudge. wink nodded and held out his good arm to his cousin. Grudge clasped it. "Thank you cousin" said Wink. Nuada smiled at the newcomer. Denair had earned his loyalty he couldn't in good conscious send him back, besides he was as exiled as they were now. Together they headed towards the compound.

The door opened to six's cell and two guards grabbed her roughly by the arms. They dragged her down the hall and into a room. There was a table in the room with straps on it to hold the subject down. They dragged her forward and made as if to throw her on the table. She dove low and broke one of her escorts knee cap. The other one rushed her and she grabbed a lab assistant just in time to prevent her being stabbed, the assistant died instead. She rolled over the table and made a grab for the tray by the table. She came up with a sharp vacuum hose looking object. She used it to stab the remaining doctor to the table. The man was screaming impaled half way on the table through one of his kidneys.

"what were they planning?" she asked her anger had long since taken over and her injuries were lost behind the adrenalin rush. The man whimpered and then screamed again when she leaned against the rod. "Harvesting they were going to harvest you" said the guy. She snarled and broke his neck calmly. She strode out of the room grabbing a lab coat to throw over her bleeding side. She had to get out of here and fast.

She heard boots a lot of them and recognized the voice of one of her ex friends. She ducked into a doorway. It turned out to be a chemical storage room. She grinned wickedly at the rooms contents. She had everything she needed to burn this place to the ground. She grabbed a couple of bottles and a clean rag. She wrapped it around her face over her nose and mouth. She didn't want to breathe this stuff.

The foot steps pounded past the door and six hid in the room she was in. he heard swearing and voices telling them to search for her. She was going to have to make this count. She unscrewed the lids on both containers and opened the door fast. She threw the containers at the group in front to the exam room and ducked back inside the room as they opened fire.

She heard screams and coughing now. Smoke was drifting under her door. She decided to take a chance and opened the door. When no one opened fire she ran out of the room and booked it down the hallway. They would be watching the entrances closely but not the roof. Fortunately she knew what the security protocols in this place were and also the holes she hadn't informed them of.

Nuada crouched down by the tree he was using for cover. The human compound was in an uproar. "you are sure this is the place?" said Nuada "yes that is where we went through there fencing" said Grudge he pointed to a section of fence that had been recently replaced. Nuada frowned something was up down there and he sure hoped Denair was safe.

Six made her way down the hall and headed for one of the service entrances. She was reaching for the door handle when some one kicked her in the face. She fell backwards clutched her nose for a second and then wiped it. The smoke was making her eyes water and even with the cloth over her mouth it was still hard to breathe. "ah six leaving so soon, the doc promised us a party" said Five she surged to her feet."Aw you know I'm not the partying type" said six "too bad cause you're the party favor" said Five


	24. Chapter 24

Done 24

Six knew she had one chance at beating him. Five was cocky and overconfident but he was good. Unfortunately he also projected his moves before he made them. He suddenly kicked out trying to take her legs out from under her. If he did so the next move he would make was to kick her while she was down. She dodged the blow and tried to think of a strategy to deal with five.

Unfortunately she was running out of time. The hallways were filling with smoke and it was only a matter of time before the chemicals she rigged up began to explode. The fire alarm went off and crowds of people dashed for the exits. Die hard scientist's grabbed cages and carriers and headed fort he copper pads to evacuate the lab specimens. Six wasn't concerned about that now, her only concern was five.

His shoulder muscle flexed indicating he was about to throw a punch. She blocked it and returned one of her own. He stumbled backwards right in front of one of the lab doors. That's when her chemicals decided to go off. The force of the explosion knocked the door off its hinges and into five. Promptly crushing him into the opposite wall.

The shockwave from the same explosion knocked six down the hallway. It knocked her dizzy and one of the lab assistants seeing her coat thought she was a fellow assistant. He handed her a carrying case and herded her towards to chopper pads. Dizzy and disoriented by the explosion she followed his directions. She passed the doc's body in the hallway and wondered if any of her fellow experiments survived.

Nuada, wink and grudge watched as an explosion ripped through the building blowing out a wall. Smoke billowed from the opening and humans poured out of the hole. Most were injured or disoriented by the explosion and gasses. Two human air transports took off from the roof he watched them fly away then waded into the morass of humans flooding from the building.

He asked questions of any he came across. Most of which weren't lucid enough to give a descent answer. He was questioning one guy dressed like a soldier when he spotted a tuft of red hair up on the transport platform he yelled her name but she didn't even turn.

Six's ears were still ringing so bad that she couldn't even hear what the lab guy was saying to her. He was standing less than a few feet away from him. Fortunately she could read lips though. All she got from him was evacuate specimen's roof and chopper.

Another explosion rocked the building below her feet and she quickly followed the now terrified lab tech. she reached the pad and climbed into the chopper the tech started to follow her and then an explosion knocked him backwards.

He scrambled for the doors and six grabbed his hands and pulled him inside as the doors closed and the chopper began lifting off. She didn't see them until she was already in the air. She would know that hair of his anywhere and the two big guys beside him were obviously grudge and his cousin wink. She didn't dare wave to them however because she was surrounded by enemies. She did look right at him though.

She wished she had Nuala's ability right now; she wanted to be able to tell him where she was going. Nuada saw her gazing out of the transports window at him and grabbed the nearest scientist. "Where are they going?" he demanded. He shook the small round human when he didn't answer right away. "To, to the other facility" the human answered at last "where is this facility?" said Nuada

"Michigan, near flint" said the human Nuada nodded then smoothly broke the creature's neck. "My lord?" said grudge "we finish what my beloved started then we follow her" said Nuada he drew his spear and headed for the first group of humans. Grudge and wink separated and headed for those nearest the woods. Cutting off the survivor's line of escape before they realized they were under siege. The last body fell before they even heard the sirens in the distance.

Nuada and his followers disappeared into the woods leaving the scene of carnage behind them. They headed east into the forest. Traveling over land as best they could without being seen or utilizing the magic tunnels it took them three days of travel but only because they refused to rest while she was in their hands.

Six got off the chopper and quickly assumed the identity of the assistant she had stolen the jacket from. She reported to the infirmary for her side. Which would have been odd if she hadn't. The doctor patched her up and gave her some antibiotics. He also told her she was pregnant much to her dismay. She needed to get out of here she realized but everyone was under lockdown because they couldn't raise the other facility.

Reluctantly she answered there questions about the explosions, though she blamed them on an unstable five. Not like he could defend himself anymore right? Fortunately none of her other experiments mates were there yet but she still had no idea where the women of the group were. She waited until it was almost midnight before she made her move. Unfortunately she was being watched without her knowledge.

"wow six what happened to you?" said a familiar voice "three?" said six a blond woman came into the light "leaving so soon?" said three "yeah its been real fun why?" said six "why did you do it?" said three. Out of all the others three had always been more of a friend to her than the others.

"they had my mother" said six three's eyes widened in shock "seriously?" said three "yeah and if you don't mind I don't want my kid being born here" said six three looked genuinely shocked then she asked "so you really had a mom then?" said three

"Yeah and they did some pretty horrible stuff to her there" said six three nodded she looked sad for a moment then she raised her gun and pointed it at six. "Then I'm sorry about this truly I am" said three. "Me too" said six.

She pulled a scalpel out of her pocket and threw it at three throat. It hit her in the juggler and she fell grasping her throat. Six wanted to throw up but she kept running away from the gurgling sound that had been her only friend in a place filled with nightmares.

She hit the yard and was about to climb the fence when a face on the other side drew her up short. She almost screamed until she realized it was grudge. He tore a hole in the fence to get to her. Six grabbed his hand and ran with him to the compounds edge. Then she heard the pop pop noises. And grudge stumbled once then twice. "run my lady run" said grudge then he fell. She wanted to run to his side and see if he was all right but years of instinct kept her running for the last fence. She heard winks thundering foot steps as he overtook her. He grabbed her around the waist and literally shoved her through a hole in the fence he ripped away. The pop pop sound came again and wink was now holding his arm against his chest but he refused to move out of the snipers line of fire. Jeeps were rolling towards their position.

"You must flee" said wink. He was gritting his teeth and trying to stay on his feet. Six frantically wished for a gun but she didn't have one. Wink shoved her through the gap. The pop pop sound hit again and wink grunted behind her. Nuada caught up to them and intercepted the jeeps taking out one sniper in the jeeps. He made his way across the yard using the jeep as cover.

Using it to reach his target, the man sitting in his wooden perch in a tree taking pot shots at his wife and friends. He climbed the tree quicker than anything else living could have done and killed the man in the trees before dropping down to the ground. He quickly raced back to six and wink. Six was trying to get wink to keep moving forward. He almost slid into them he was running so fast.

"Denair?' said Nuada "he's been hit help me" said six "grudge?" said Nuada. She looked back over the grass and the huge mound that had been her friend. The sadness in her eyes said enough."I'm sorry" said Nuada. he urged wink and six into the woods and they took cover in a storm drain. Nuada held her while she cried about grudge.


	25. Chapter 25

Done 25

They used the storm drains and the woods to move progressively farther from the compound. Wink was getting worse the longer those bullets stayed in his system and Nuada was worried he would lose his friend. Finally he called a halt in a cave in Virginia. Wink could go no further he was getting delirious and six wasn't holding up so well either.

She just didn't seem to have the stamina that she used to and she cursed her weakness. Nuada started to help her to sit on a rock in the cave and she pushed him off. "help him" said six. he frowned and helped his friend to lay down. "We need to get him some help" said six "yes I know but we cannot return to the city we've been exiled" said Nuada.

Six glowered "well whose bright idea was that?" said six "my father's he passed a law about leaving remember" said Nuada. Six eyed him "and you broke it?" said six. He smiled up at her.

"yes I did because I needed you" said Nuada. She smiled and blushed somewhat then nervously cleared her throat. "so what do we do about him?" said six Nuada eyed his friend he couldn't just let him die.

"I know of one who would help him but he can no longer journey there" said Nuada "so bring them here" said six. he looked at her then at his friend then back at her. "Nuada I can take care of him just go and hurry back" said six Nuada didn't like leaving her there but he had no choice if wink was to live he needed to get to the healer.

He headed out first thing giving six a kiss goodbye and leaving her with some pain killing herbs to tend him with. Six waited for two days for Nuada to come back then they showed up. They had dogs and they were looking for her. Wink was unconscious in the cave. She had only one chance she had to lead them away from him. So she ran giving the dogs and agents something to chase. She led them as far away as she could.

They caught up to her at the river. She wasn't as swift as she used to be and the dogs tripped her up. She protected her stomach and face as the dogs bit her until she stopped moving. They hauled her to her feet and led her towards the command center. Surprised they were very gentle with her as they led her to the trucks.

As she was led into the camp one of the scientists she knew came out. "dr croft how nice to see you" said six "six? My what a pleasant surprise where are your companions?" He asked. Six looked suitably upset, which was easy all she had to do was think of grudge.

"dead" she answered. Dr Croft nodded and motioned for her to be put into the truck. "welcome home six do try to cooperate we wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious cargo your carrying" said croft. Six climbed into the back of the truck and prayed that wink would be all right on his own.

Nuada returned to the cave, healer in tow just five hours after six was captured. Nuada swore and wanted to go after her but the healer needed him so he remained.

"we must remove the arm the iron is poisoning him" said the healer. Nuada reluctantly agreed and while the healer chanted the healing spells he used his sword to remove Wink's arm. The healer quickly stifled the bleeding by searing the stump. Administered some antibiotic herbs to Wink and then told Nuada to call on him if something went wrong.

Nuada saw to his needs and then followed the dogs trail to where six was caught. When he realized it was humans again he swore and returned to Wink. He waited impatiently for Wink to regain consciousness. Then he waited until he was well enough to travel again.

They traveled towards the goblin compounds at Winks insistence. He felt guilty for letting her get caught again since she obviously had been leading the humans away from him. At the compound wink got a mace gauntlet in place of his missing hand and insisted he go with Nuada to retrieve Denair.

It was a matter of honor for him now. His cousin had died in her service and she had sacrificed her freedom to safeguard his life when he was too weak to defend himself.

It took them six months to find out where she was. She was giving birth while they were breaking in to save her. Six blearily heard the alarm going off at the same time the doctor demanded she push. She swore at him but did as he requested.

They had been overly cautious with her the whole time she had been here. Making sure she got nutrious meals free of pesticides and watching over her every need. It creepily reminded her of the reports she read on her mothers captivity, so much so that she almost didn't enjoy the ultrasound and heartbeat monitor.

A wave of pain passed through her again and she pushed again. The baby finally came out just as the door burst open. Nuada was framed in the doorway behind him was a pissed off looking wink. Both were covered in blood and both of them were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

The baby chose that moment to scream its first breath and six let out a relieved sob. It was over her family was safe at last. Nuada let the nervous looking nurses clean up the baby and wrap him in a blanket. He took the baby from the nurse's arms and handed him to six.

The woman had the courage not to beg for her life so he made her end swift. The doctor and the rest of the personal followed right after her. Nuada approached her side and kissed her on her lips firmly and hungrily. He drew back reluctantly and cupped her face in his hands.

"do not ever scare me this way again, now let me hold my son" said Nuada. he held out his arms and she glared at him until he sheathed the spear. He did so but she continued to stare until he wiped the blood off his hands. She then handed the baby to Nuada.

He looked down at the downy haired infant in his arms as his mother climbed out of the bed. He cooed to the child and he tried to smack his dads face with a small fist. Nuada chuckled "what did you name him?" said Nuada "Balen Anairius" said six. she pulled on her clothes slowly. Everything hurt but she wasn't going to let it stop her from leaving this place.

"After my father and grudges clan name?" said Nuada "yeah and sort of after my dad too" said six Nuada chuckled at the infant in his arms. Wink peeked his head in the door "my lord more troops approach I suggest we leave now, ah what a cute baby" said wink

Nuada chuckled "congratulations my lord, my lady" said wink. Nuada handed the baby back to six and they headed out the door. Wink led the way killing anyone dumb enough to try and stop them. They were making there way through the fence when six head that pop pop sound.

She looked at wink first, he was unharmed. Nuada moved forward in alarm. A blossom of red was forming on her chest right above where the baby was being held. "Wink she's been hit" Nuada yelled. She blinked in shock and looked down the baby met her stare and tried to hit the rd stain forming on her chest.

Six struggled to remain standing as Nuada rushed to her side. A part of her mind coldly pointed out that he was making himself a target. "Take the baby and run" she gasped out. She fell to her knees and Nuada took the baby from her arms. She started to pitch forward but wink caught her before she went any further.

He swung her over his shoulder and they dashed for the tree line. Six was getting dizzy blackness edged her vision and she fought it off. They were running she could feel the motion jarring every bone in her body. She used the pain to cling to consciousness.

Wink and Nuada disappeared into the tunnels they had exited from coming out twenty miles away in the woods in another state. "Wink put me down" said six. Her voice was a breathless gasp but he complied reluctantly. The babe clung to Nuada's front wrapped in a makeshift sling. He kneeled at her side.

"please hang on just a little while longer my love I can get you to a healer just stay with us" said voice sounded desperate to her ears and she saw the pain and terror mirrored in his eyes.

Six knew there was nothing that could be done even now she felt her breath leave her lungs whenever she breathed in. she could feel her lungs filling up with blood. The assassin in her knew it was a fatal shot. She wanted to say her goodbyes while she still could.

"Nuada?" she said her voice was close to a whisper "hush my love save your strength don't speak" said Nuada she bristled "don't you hush me elf I don't need my strength you know as well as I that this wound is fatal, now listen" she said.

He looked sad and six wondered why she had never given him a descent chance at winning her heart. "my love" he started to say. Wink stopped and watched the two elves Nuada handed the baby to him as Nuada knelt by her side.

She touched his lips to still his protests."I love you" she said "and I'm sorry we never got a chance for this relationship to work" said six he kissed her lips to still any further apologies.

"I know its all right I know" he said softly. "I know I just need to say it" said six "I would have married you" she said softly. "We already are" he said softly. she frowned at him "you had my child it makes us mates regardless of vows no child of Elvin descent has ever been considered a bastard" said Nuada

she snorted "figures I go through all the trouble of driving you nuts and all you had to do was sleep with me, treacherous asshole" said six. she coughed at the end and blood came out of her mouth. "Stubborn willful bitch" said Nuada she laughed at him and he kissed her one last time. He could feel the strength leaving her body and knew she would not make it to a healer.

"please burn my body" said six. he nodded in acceptance then waited until her breathing stilled. Tears were flowing down his face as he stacked wood around her body. Her half human heritage had prevented her return to the earth so he did as she asked.

They piled the wood silently and wink helped him light it. They walked away from the smoldering ashes both with tears in their eyes. Nuada disappeared into the underground with his son and his liege wink.

He delivered his child to his sister through secret means and she found a wet nurse to feed him. She didn't even need to ask about Denair, she already knew.

Nuada once again went into exile to nurse his wounds and grieve his wife's death alongside his only friend. He also avenged her death carrying out her wishes for her. Though it did nothing to aleve his pain he got a certain grim satisfaction from sending her killers to their graves.


End file.
